White Devil: Genesis-Original
by jamev15
Summary: Is there anything such as true peace? A (relatively) normal life without any worries, dangers, or enemies? The white devil, Nanoha Takamachi, may have thought so, but unfortunately for her, she's wrong. Two worlds collide, and even she might not be able to handle the train of events that follows...Rewrite is up on Sonic the Hedgehog & MGLN crossover. Read final AN.
1. Chapter 1: The Message

**Chapter 1: The Message**

_Greetings, my acquaintance._

_I am pleased to contact you at last._

_I know this may seem a bit off, but I know who you are, and what you possess._

_You hold something of great power and value that has been the object of many wars and deaths._

_With those powers, you wield enormous power, but even that may not be enough for what is coming for you._

_Great power draws in other great powers. And not all of them are peaceful or follow you so easily._

_I am talking of a certain group named the Time-Space Administration Bureau, or the TSAB. They are a group of powerful mages that constantly roam the worlds._

_They also search for great, powerful objects, which they have dubbed "the lost logia", and stop at nothing to retrieve it. They plan to keep it safe in their own hands. They will take care of it, because that kind of power is not for others to wield._

_I know that doesn't sit well with you all. So that is why I am sending you this. Recently, the TSAB has begun to uncover more details about the powers you possess. They will almost certainly come for you._

_Although you may boast that your power is supreme, these mages are a different story. They are a different power altogether, and will overpower you if you underestimate them. That is why I advise you to take extra precautions against the Bureau. They will come for you, and you need to be ready._

_Perhaps you are wondering why I am telling you this. I happen to possess another of those great powers myself. In fact you are not alone. Six more have received this message tonight. And I am offering you an alliance. An alliance against these mages. An alliance to keep our powers intact._

_I will enclose information about the rest of those who possess the powers. You are free to work with them or attack them for their powers. It is your choice, and I'm no exception to it. But I am willing to work together with you, or at least alongside you to retain our powers._

_I will be around in three days. During that time, choose carefully on whether you will simply ignore this, go against me, or go with me. Choose wisely._

_Good luck._

* * *

A woman sat in a large, dimly lit room. She was wearing a long white lab coat and had hair that came down to her shoulders. The room was completely metal, its dark gray surfaces shining.

In the center, the woman was sitting in front of what seemed like a NASA control panel, each screen showing different data and charts. In the very center, a holographic screen displayed the message from the unknown.

The woman didn't show much reaction to the message except that her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. She leaned back on her chair, her eyes closed as if deep in thought.

Finally, she reached over to the control panel and typed something on the keyboard.

Codename: Biohazard

_Activated. _A voice said.

* * *

A man, dressed in a crisp suit, stood inside a phone booth, holding a phone to his ear. He slowly lowered it as it finished relaying its message. His face remained the same, but if someone was right next to him, waiting for the phone, they would have seen his teeth clench under the lips. The man then threw down the phone, as if in anger.

The phone was ripped out of its main machine. Sparks flew as the wire snapped, and the phone dropped to the ground with a resounding crash.

The man slowly walked out of the phone booth.

Another man, also dressed in the identical suit, came up to the man. They conversed quietly, and seemed to come to a conclusion.

A car pulled up to the side of the street. The two men got into it. The car doors slammed, and it drove off.

* * *

A gnarled, deformed hand clutched a soggy piece of parchment as the man holding it read over it again and again. His beady eyes traveled over the paper over and over again, as if making sure that it was true. His hands were shaking slightly, and his face was white, but not out of fear. With one clean swipe, he ripped the paper in two.

He then went outside the room. Cold, salty sea spray splashed against his face, but he paid it no mind. He slowly walked over to the helm of the ship he was in. He gripped the wheel with both hands, and barked orders to the rest of the crew. They immediately complied.

The ship sailed smoothly over the stormy sea.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, there was a room. A room that was covered in white and gray panels. Machinery whirred in those walls, and an occasional _clink_ of a gear or piston could be heard.

In the center of it all, something extended down from the ceiling. wires connected and hung loosely to the machines, and glaring lights shone down, as if waiting for someone to show up onto a stage, and start performing.

However, there was no sign of life in sight. Even if you went outside the room and searched through the white passageways and rooms, there will be no living beings. There were only machines.

* * *

A man sat on a comfy couch in front of a blazing fireplace. The firelight shone on the man's glasses as he read through the message carefully.

His face was a mask. He wasn't angry. he wasn't afraid. _Certainly_ not afraid. Just...indifferent. He may have been a marble statue, for all the reaction he gave to the message.

He crumpled the note up and tossed it into the fireplace. The flames flared up.

The man stood up from the couch, and prepared to go for a walk.

Outside, a howl could be heard. That howl was soon joined by a chorus of howls, countless creatures all screaming at the heavens.

* * *

A metal clad hand gripped the armrest of the throne he was sitting on. The he played the message over and over again in his head, as if that would change anything. Finally, he shut off the incoming feed.

He then slowly raised his hand.

Outside, the guards were suddenly alerted to their master's orders. One by one, they stood up, and started marching towards the outer reaches of the facility. Others joined them, and soon, there was an army walking through the department grounds.

Inside the room, a flare of red light suddenly shone through the window.

* * *

Something hurtled through the depths of space. It left a streak of orange light through the void as it went. It went past Saturn, casting a brief shadow on the surface of the gas giant.

It went through the asteroid belt. The asteroids that were foolish enough to stand in the way were broken, bashed, and scattered throughout space.

It went past Mars. The red planet seemed to shrink in fear as it passed.

Inside, a black, clawed hand was clenched into a fist. He was not happy, not happy at all. How can this organization be foolish enough to go against him! Were they stupid? Did they not hear of how great a power he wielded? Well, judging from the message, that's certainly not the case. In that case, well, he wouldn't give them a chance to prepare. He would strike first. He would declare war on them if he needed to.

And he would start by attacking the nearest known world that he knew TSAB officials existed on.

Earth.

Plus, he was wondering how powerful those people were. This was the perfect chance to test them out.

The comet hurtled towards the Earth, carrying a malicious intent that the world had never seen comparison to before.

* * *

_Uminari City_

It was that time of the year again, Christmas time. Hollies, leaves, baubles, Christmas lights, and other decorations all decked the store windows that were foggy with mist. Customers walked in and out of the stores, rushing to buy Christmas gifts for their loved ones or their friends. A light snow was falling, covering everything in a soft white blanket. People shivered in their winter coats, but they nonetheless had a cheerful smile on their faces as they walked about.

On one curb, a taxi pulled up. The door opened, and a voice could be heard from within. "Please pay before you leave."

"Sorry, sorry, I was a bit too excited." a voice replied in heavily accented Japanese. There was a bit of shuffling inside, and the passenger seemed to be having trouble with something, but it was all sorted out in the end. The man clambered out of the cab, dressed in a long winter coat and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" He said, and shut the door. The taxi drove off.

The man straightened up, and looked around at his surroundings. He was not really that old, and seemed around seventeen and eighteen. He had jet black hair that was very, very untidy. His eyes were a startling green, and were almond shaped. He was fairly tall, but was also a bit thin. He was wearing round rimmed glasses over his eyes, and he wiped them on his sleeve due to the snow.

This man may seem like any other ordinary person. However, if one looked a bit closely, they might spot something out of ordinary through the curtain of black hair that he had. A scar, shaped not unlike a lightning bolt.

This scar was not cause by a car crash, by the way, no matter what internet rumors or crazy aunts may tell you. There was nothing ordinary about that scar. In fact, there was nothing really that ordinary about Harry James Potter, the "supposed" chosen one.

Harry walked through the streets of Uminari City, gazing through the shops and looking at the Christmas lights on the windows. _Last Christmas almost became by deathday_, he thought, looking at a stray bauble lying in the snow. He walked past it, not really feeling the cold. He had already known what it was like to nearly drown in a frozen pond in a snowy forest, so the cold didn't really bother him.

'Why Japan?' he mused. The truth was, he didn't really know, except that he needed some rest far, far away from his current home, where he was basically looked up to, worshipped even. Oh sure, he will eventually go back. he had to go back. He still had matters to take care of, and friends to meet with. But for now, his friends - and Dumbledore's portrait hanging in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts - all agreed that Harry needed some rest. Away from all the blood, the tears, the loss, and the attention.

Which is why he was halfway around the world now, spending the Christmas holidays by himself, gazing at a city that was actually alive and well, untouched by the war. Harry smiled as he saw a little boy prance through the streets holding his father's hand, begging to see some more toys so that he could choose what to ask Santa for...

He walked through the streets for a few minutes, just simply gazing at the families and friend alive and well, and without a worry. Harry's expression was also a smile, but there was a bit of sadness behind it, for obvious reasons.

However, those emotions were abruptly cut short by a delicious smell wafting through the cold winter air. Harry stopped, and looked to his right. He was standing next to the door of a cafe, which had just opened, letting out the smell of sweets.

Harry glanced up at the cafe's sign and read:

**Midori-ya**

'Okay.' Harry thought. 'Why not a snack?'

Harry moved to the door and pushed it open, walking inside.

* * *

**\- To be continued -**

**Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, starting a brand new story, this time a Harry potter and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover! I really love both series, by the way. The Harry Potter books are just an amazing read, and the movies were nice, too. MGLN also had some pretty good series. I liked the first season, and I loved the second season. And then we got StrikerS, and well...**

**Anyhoo, so I've been intrigued by the idea of a crossover between the two for some time. I have had some great ideas for it, and I intended to start the story. However, I am hoping that I will be able to write consistently, and not just lose heart halfway. That is what happened with my first story, and well...now it's on hold.**

**However, I promise all of you that I will not make the same mistake on this story. I spent a lot more time actually planning the stories out, rather than blindly rushing into a story. I will make sure that I can make a good, full story that you guys can (hopefully) enjoy.**

**Anyhoo, besides all that, Harry Potter is currently just after the battle of Hogwarts is over, so he's technically eighteen. He has come to Uminari in order to get some well-deserved rest, and He's gonna need it! The MGLN cast are currently set one year after the Book of Darkness incident, so I hope I can get the character right.**

**But until then, I have been Jamesbreaker15, signing off!**

**P.S: Please, read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting**

_Uminari City…_

The chilly wind blew into Hayate Yagami's jacket as she walked through the snow-piled sidewalks of Uminari city. She wrapped her jacket more closely around her and walked towards her home as night began to fall. Beside her was a woman in a long, light green coat with blond hair that came down to her neck; Shamal, one of the four Wolkenritter and guardian of Hayate.

Right now, she was walking alongside Hayate, occasionally helping her stand when she stumbled. The rehabilitation was going on fairly well, and now Hayate could almost walk on her own, but she did feel some stiffness in her legs still.

It had been almost a year since the book of darkness case, meaning that it was nearly Christmas. Hayate, along with Shamal, had been out buying gifts for the rest of the Wolkenritter and Hayate's other friends, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa. Actually, it was Fate T. Harlaown now, since she had been adopted by Lindy.

Many things had changed since last Christmas. Hayate was walking, the Wolkenritter was even closer to Hayate than before, Fate had a new family now, and all of them, including Nanoha, were looking forward to working in the TSAB. They still had to go through some paperwork and stuff (hate those stuff), but it looked like they were making progress with their new lives.

But for now, Hayate's mind was not on the complications of getting into the TSAB, but rather, on the large bag of presents that she was carrying in her arms. She and Shamal had purchased quite a lot of presents, and Shamal was carrying two more bags in her hands. She had invited Nanoha and Fate over for Christmas, and they had happily accepted. Nanoha's two other friends, Suzuka and Arisa were coming over as well. This was going to be an awesome Christmas, and Hayate's spirit rose.

"Hayate-chan!" a voice called. Hayate turned and saw a girl with golden blond hair and ruby red eyes running towards her. It was Fate T. Harlaown, with a smile on her face as she greeted Hayate.

"Hey, Fate-chan." Hayate said. "Out Christmas shopping, like us, too?""Uh-huh." Fate said, walking alongside Hayate. "You'll never guess what I bought you for Christmas." She said, with a playful wink. "Well, that's the point here isn't it?" Shamal said mildly. "I mean, isn't it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Still, it's even better when you tease them about your gifts." Hayate said, Fate nodding with her.

"Hey look! It's Nanoha-chan's cafe!" Fate said, pointing to their left. Hayate and Shamal turned, and saw that they had indeed arrived at Midori-ya. Customers were filing in and out of there, and the people were moving busily around here. Still, it there was a festive cheer in the air, as expected.

"Look! There's Nanoha!" Hayate said, pointing to the window. "And...who's that guy she's talking to?"

Fate and Shamal looked at where Hayate was pointing, and they saw their closest friend, Nanoha, seated at a table, in a conversation with a much older man, about eighteen. He had long, dark hair and a pair of startlingly green eyes. And right now, those eyes were filled with sadness.

* * *

_Midori-ya_

It had been a busy day for Nanoha Takamachi. Almost all of the seats were filled, save for some spots that were a bit more isolated. Customers came in, usually families and friends, sat down, had a talk, and then went out fairly quickly. But new ones came in just as quick. Midori-ya was quite popular around here, and they usually got enough customers to keep the shop going...but still, there was an awful lot of them today. Then again, it was Christmas time, so it wasn't too surprising.

_Still_, Nanoha thought as she manned the register, _I could use some break. I mean, I did say I will help out with the cafe, but honestly...this is quite a lot for even a mage to handle. The last thing I need right now is..._The bell on the door tinkled, and Nanoha inwardly groaned. _Another customer._

Still, she had to make sure the customers were comfortable around this place, so she looked up at the person who had just entered the cafe. She was slightly surprised that it was only one customer this time. Usually, there were two or more, couples or friends who just wanted to share their Christmas spirit. But this guy was alone. He was also carrying a bag over one shoulder, almost like he was traveling. It didn't bother her too much, though, and smiling, she led him to a small table by the window. The man - or rather, young adult, as he looked about eighteen years old - thanked her with a smile on his face.

It was then that she noticed the odd thing about the man. As he sat himself down and took his bag off, a part of the bag strap brushed against the side of the guy's face, and his bangs shifted slightly. This exposed his forehead for a fraction of a second. Now usually, there is nothing that peculiar about a human forehead, but this man was the exception. A scar ran down his forehead. And not just any scar, but a scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"So, uhh..." the man said. "Can I order?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." Nanoha said, realizing that this man, scar or not, was still a customer. "What would you like?"

"Well, I'm not too sure if you have these around here, but do you happen to have any treacle tarts?" He said.

Nanoha blinked. "Treacle tarts?"

"Oh, never mind then. It's just a delicacy that I happen to love. Especially at..." The man trailed off, looked out the window, at the silently falling snow. There was a strange look on his face, as if he was remembering something, something that both amused and saddened him.

"Well, I'm sorry, we don't have any...that do you call it, trecal tart-"

"Treacle tarts." The man corrected with a grin.

"Well, we don't have any of those, so would you like anything else?" Nanoha asked, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I'll just have some coffee, if you don't mind." He quickly replied.

Nanoha quickly bustled off, all the while thinking 'treacle tarts?'. Well, this guy had some unusual tastes.

Still, there was something about that man, other than treacle tarts, that interested her. The sad look, the loneliness, and most importantly, his scar. Why did he have it on his forehead to begin with? How did he even get it? Nanoha didn't really like having her questions unanswered, so she decided to solve this mystery the easy way; ask him.

"Here's your coffee." Nanoha said as she put the cup on the table.

"Ah, thank you." The man said. "I really needed a bit of a warm up." _Although I do miss butterbeer_, he thought.

"Umm...if you don't mind, I know this may be a strange question, but..." Nanoha said tentatively, taking a seat opposite of the man. "Why do you have that scar on your forehead?"

The man, having just taken a sip of coffee, paused for a moment, and set it down slowly. "Did I do that bad of a job hiding it?" He said, smiling. "Uhh, yeah, you kind of did." Nanoha replied. "Oh, and by the way, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." The man said, extending his hand.

"Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha replied, taking Harry, hand and shaking it. "So, Potter-san, how did you get those scars?" she asked again.

"Well, I usually try to avoid that question, simply because it gets a bit awkward." Harry said. "But well, I'll be direct. I got it in a car crash where my parents died."

Nanoha gasped. "Oh! I'm...so sorry, Potter-san"

"Nah, nah, it's fine, I was only a baby at that time, so..." Harry looked out the window once more, a faraway look on his face.

"So...who raised you all this time?" Nanoha asked.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry's reply was short. Nanoha got a slight hostile vibe from him, but it wasn't much, and that feeling was not towards her.

"I'm guessing...they were not that nice?" Nanoha said tentatively, hoping to not make Harry angry.

"Well, at least I departed with them on...sort of good terms." Harry said. "But it doesn't matter. I have other friends, and other families who loved me."

_Lov__**ed**__._

Nanoha began to understand a bit about why Harry had looked so melancholy when she had asked him about the scar. Silence fell, and Harry kept staring out the window, his coffee untouched. Nanoha fidgeted. She didn't want to leave from the table without an excuse, but she was getting a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know what it felt like to lose her parents, after all. As she looked around, trying to find something to say to break this awkward silence, the bell on the cafe door rang once again.

Nanoha's head automatically snapped up to see who it was, and a grin spread over her face. Her heart flooding with warmth, she half-leapt up from the table when she remembered that she had been talking to a customer. She quickly turned back around at Harry, who was looking at her with a mild expression.

"I'm sorry, I -" she stuttered.

"No, it's fine. You still have a cafe to run, after all." Harry said with a good-natured smile."

"Thank you!" Nanoha replied with a smile of her own. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold!" With that she rushed away towards the front door.

At the door were the reasons for Nanoha's excitement. There was a girl her age with red eyes and had rich blond hair tied into two tails; Fate T. Harlaown, one of her oldest friends. A girl with an x-shaped ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel striped in her brown hair; Hayate Yagami. Then there was a woman standing behind Hayate protectively, wearing a green dress and also had short, blond hair. Shamal, who was complaining about the load of Christmas shopping Hayate had forced on her.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha said, smiling brightly at her friends. "How are you?"

"Well, we're fine. We're just doing a little Christmas shopping and we thought we might stop by." Fate said, also smiling. "And they put all their stuff in my hands..." Shamal mumbled from behind three shopping bags. "Nice to see you too, Shamal. Where are the others?" Nanoha asked.

"They are also heading home after going out for an outing. Vita couldn't resist the snow, after all." Shamal said.

"She's still young." Hayate said, although that statement couldn't have been less true. But they did forget that Vita had lived in the tome of the night sky for hundreds of years from time to time.

"So, anyway, Nanoha, who was that guy you were talking to?" Fate asked, looking curious.

"Oh! That man. He's Harry Potter. I just talked went up and talked to him." Nanoha said.

"Harry Potter?" Fate asked.

"Yeah. I talked to him because he had this scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt." Nanoha replied.

"Well, you don't see that every day. How did he even get a scar as peculiar as that?" Fate asked.

"He said he got it in a car crash. His parents...were also killed in that crash." Nanoha said, growing a little sober.

"Well, maybe that's why he came here, to have a little cheer." Fate said, her eyes also saddening as she thought about her own family.

"Come on girls, cheer up, it's Christmas! I thought we came here to be happy" Shamal said, a serene smile on her face. Her eyes were a bit sad too, though.

"Speaking of which, where is he now?" Hayate said, looking around the cafe.

"What do you mean? He's right the-" Nanoha stopped abruptly as she realized something. The seat by the window was completely empty. No one was sitting there, and even the cup of coffee was gone. The scarred man had vanished completely. "Well...that was a bit weird." Nanoha said after a moment.

"He probably just went out the door while we were talking. Now can someone please get these bags off me?" Shamal grumbled.

* * *

Harry walked briskly through the streets of Uminari City. He didn't really want to leave the warm, sweet comforting zone that was Midori-ya. But night was falling, and he needed to get to the place where he will stay. Shops were starting to close, and the people began to feel a bit colder, and moved to their warm houses, where they could have some proper rest and comfort from their family. The streets were still buzzing activity, though, such as the small redheaded girl who was running right at Harry. She had her head turned behind her, shouting at someone though, so she couldn't see him. Harry tried to move out of the way, but with a painful grunt, the girl barreled straight into him.

The girl was knocked backwards into the snow. Harry also stumbled back, slipped on some ice, and fell. His bag burst open and some of its contents spilled out. He didn't care much about that right now though, and instead turned his attention to the girl, who was slowly getting to her feet. Her hat was knocked off, and it had landed a few feet away from Harry. Harry picked it up.

Vita brushed the snow off of her, and stretched up. It was then that she noticed that her hat was gone. Frantically, she looked around in the snow, not realizing that she had just bumped into a totally unsuspecting man.

"I suppose this is yours?" a voice said.

Vita whirled around, almost slipping on ice, but kept her footing. She looked up and saw a tall teenager, about eighteen years old (You know what? Screw his visage, I've described it about three or more times in this story) and he was holding out her hat to her.

She happily took the hat, brushed off the snow, and put it back on. "Thanks." she said, flicking off the bits of snow that was still clinging to her hat.

"Vita!" another voice called out. Harry and Vita both looked at the direction the voice came from an saw a tall woman with pink hair and sharp eyes that looked like it could stare down a dementor, Harry thought. It was Signum, knight of the sword. She was holding a leash, which had a blue puppy on the other end. This dog, unbeknownst to Harry, was Zafira, the guardian beast. "Be polite. Apologize." Signum said, striding over to Vita, who pouted at her. She gestured at Harry.

"Fine. I'm sorry, mister." Vita said, bowing slightly.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry about your fall. Did it injure you?" Harry said warmly.

"She seems to be fine. Thank you." Signum said. "Oh! I'm sorry, are these yours?" Signum said, bending down to pick up a small book from the snow.

"Ah, yes, thank you. It seems to have fallen out." Harry said, collecting a bunch of other stuff that had fallen out.

Signum was about to give the man back his book when the wind stirred...and the book accidentally flipped open in her hand. She glanced at the pages and then stopped for a moment, her eyes roaming the pages.

The pages flipped on by, but she spied a bunch of theories, words, and hand-drawn images that depicted some scenes Signum never believed would happen in the real world. Scenes like a feather floating, coins flying though the air, and people in robes and uniforms speeding through the air, riding what seemed like old-fashioned broomsticks. However, there were also some strange shapes - runes, Signum guessed - that also caught her eye.

All of this went by in a flash, and the book closed again, its innocent leather cover shining at her with all the snow that had collected and then melted on it. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring blankly at the book's cover. What had that all been about? People flying feathers floating, runes, theories about spells...all those things were sending her small signals that something was off here.

'Zafira.' she said silently through her mind link. 'this man's book...it's strange.'

'You mean, it is magic?!' Zafira sounded surprised.

'No, this book doesn't have any magical properties that I can sense, but the contents of this book is...well...'

"I'll take that book, if you don't mind." Harry broke in, holding out a hand.

Signum broke out of her thoughts and turned to face Harry.

"Oh! Of course." She said, smiling slightly. She gave him the book, and he put it inside the bag.

It was then that Signum's keen, battle-trained eyes spied something else. Poking slightly out of the man's bag was a curious cloth, or a cloak of some sort. Now, it wouldn't be too interesting if the cloth itself wasn't so peculiar. It was silvery gray, and it seemed very light and very thin. It rippled with every gust of wind that blew, and almost looked like it was composed of liquid.

All of this Signum perceived in a flash, and as the man zipped his bag shut, she decided to be a little direct. "What is that cloth in your bag?" she asked, pointing at the cloth that was still poking out of a corner.

Harry, who had just been about to leave, froze and looked down at his bag. Sure enough, the invisibility cloak was poking out of the bag. He silently swore to himself. Why had he even brought that damn thing to Japan in the first place? Yes, he did so because he just wanted to keep his father's very late Christmas present with him, but that little bit of sentimentality was turning out to be a bit dangerous now.

However, he kept cool and simply smiled at Signum. "Family heirloom." he said shortly. "Good night." he said, inclining his head slightly at them, and then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Signum, Vita, and Zafira all stared after Harry as he walked away.

'Weird.' Vita thought.

'Now, Vita, that's not a nice thing to say to a stranger...but yeah, it kind of is weird.' Signum said through the mind link. 'His so called "family heirloom" is still looking pretty strange to me.'

'Well, we can't jump to conclusions yet.' Zafira said wisely. 'For now, let's just go home, meet up with Hayate and Shamal, and enjoy the evening.'

'Yes, but still...there's something not normal about that man.' Signum thought.

'Well, you can't just arrest him or something. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a feeling.' Zafira said.

Signum sighed. 'I guess you're right...' she thought, as she turned around with Vita to go to their home.

Dark red clouds swept over the evening sky.

Signum's head snapped up as the world around them suddenly got significantly darker.

Red clouds were rushing in from everywhere around the city. It swept over the sky, obscuring the setting sun, the rising moon, and the few stars that were starting to shine.

"What's happening?" Vita shouted.

Signum didn't have an answer.

Everywhere around Uminari City, people looked up and gawked at the now red sky. It had a dark tinge to it, almost like the clouds were bleeding. At Midori-ya, people were rushing to the windows to look up and see this unusual phenomenon. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate all had their faces pressed up against the glass, looking at the sky. Shamal stood right behind them, also gazing worriedly at the sky. The shopping bags lay forgotten at her feet.

As the people of Uminari looked on in a mixture of horror and fascination, the clouds converged above the very center of the city. They boiled together, churning, splashing around like it was some morbid potion, Harry thought as he also gazed up at the clouds, at loss for words.

And the clouds were now swirling on one spot above the city. It then slowly opened up to form some kind of an eye of a storm. Lightning flashed from it, lighting up the entire city.

Then, as the White Devil and her friends looked up in horror, black creatures began to fall from the hole.

* * *

**\- To be continued -**

**Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, posting another chapter for this story online! This one is a lot longer than the last chapter, but that is to be expected, as the last chapter was a bit of a prologue.**

**Anyhoo, here, we finally have Harry meet up with some of the MGLN cast! What did you think? How do you think their encounters are going to affect their relationship? What do you think will be their reaction when they find out the truth about each other? If you have you own predictions, let me know in the review section!**

**If you have watched some videos on YouTube, or have played a number of choice games, then you will know **_**precisely**_** what was going on at the end of this chapter. I won't say it right now though, because I don't want to spoil it for...like, three of you out there.**

**Anyhoo, What do you think is going to happen when the unexplained disaster strikes Uminari City? How will Harry react, and what is he going to do? What will the White Devil and her friends do? What will I do when I have loads of homework to finish over my spring break? Find out in the next chapter of **_**White Devil: Genesis!**_

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**

**P.S: Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion

**Chapter 3: Invasion**

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, echoing though the red sky. The hole in the storm was still open, and more and more creatures were dropping from it every second. The sky boiled like a great big cauldron, red storm clouds churning and shifting every moment. And still the creatures fell.

Down in the sidewalks and in the buildings, people were still staring open mouthed up at the red sky, and at the strange alien force that was coming from it. They were wondering why thing sort of thing was happening continuously to their city. First the great battle over the ocean, then the total darkness over the city, and now this...

"Looks like our Christmas is about to be ruined...again..." Hayate mumbled as she stared up at the sky.

Besides her, Nanoha, Fate, and Shamal were also staring up at the sky, disbelieving. They had their fair share of supernatural occurrences, ranging from magically mutated creatures, to giant monsters in the ocean, but this...this was a whole new level. An actual invasion. An invasion from above. That was what was happening here.

A loud _thunk_ sounded from outside, jolting Nanoha out of her trance. She quickly looked outside...

And got a nasty surprise as a huge, green and red alien looked back at her and roared.

Nanoha couldn't help it. She let out a small scream. She wasn't the only one. Once the people in the cafe had noticed the creature, almost all of them let out an involuntary gasp or scream out of pure fear and loathing. Fate, Hayate, and Shamal were not the exception. And they had a very good reason to be repulsed.

The creature was roughly human sized, and had a strong, muscular build. Its hands and feet were gnarled and rough, and claws sprouted from each of the fingers and toes. The creature's skin was dark green and also reddish-black, and was mottled and bumpy. Cold, yellow eyes stared from a large, bulbous head. To top it all off, in its hand it held a crooked, jagged sword that was purple for some reason.

All this takes time to write down, but by the time Nanoha and others had seem the alien from top to bottom, the alien was already leaping towards Midori-ya. People who were looking out the window screamed and scattered, all scampering away as the alien crashed through the window, scattering glass shards everywhere.

The alien straightened up, and roared once more. It then swung its sword in a wide arc, smashing a table. It swung again, knocking down a row of chairs. People were now running in panic, trying to get out of the place before the alien struck them down. They rushed towards the door.

Caught in the rush, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Shamal were jostled out of the cafe door, Shamal dropping the shopping bags in the process. They didn't mind though. They had no wish to be in there alone with that creature.

Unfortunately, that alien was the least of their problems.

As the panicked people started to run through the streets, about twenty more of the aliens, all carrying swords and weirdly shaped laser guns, dropped from the rooftops to the streets. They then started shooting madly at the people, whose panic were intensified.

Amidst all this confusion, Nanoha looked frantically for her friends. "Fate!" she called out. "Hayate! Shamal! Where are you?!"

"Right here!" a voice came from her left.

Nanoha turned and saw Fate running towards her. Nanoha slightly relieved, began to run towards her. Suddenly, a laser beam struck right in front of her, smashing the pavement and kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel. Coughing, Nanoha waved the dust away and fought her way through the crowd.

She managed to reach Fate. "Thank god you're okay!" Fate exclaimed. "Same thing here." said Nanoha. She skidded to the side as a crowd of people literally stampeded past, and looked around for her other friends. "Did you see Hayate and Shamal?" Nanoha asked. "No, I was separated - There!" Fate shouted.

Nanoha looked where Fate was pointing and saw them. The blond hair and the green coat was unmistakable. "Shamal!" She shouted as she fought her way through the crowd towards the two. "Hayate!" Fate was right behind her.

It wasn't easy, as they were still children in the middle of a heaving crowd of adults, but they managed to reach Hayate and Shamal, who had also noticed them. "Nanoha! Fate! There you are! I was-" Hayate said, her face flooding with relief. "Well, for now, we definitely have to contact someone about this." Shamal broke in, ushering the girls through the crowd. "This is definitely something that the TSAB is going to have to stop."

"I'm going to contact Lindy-san." Fate said, ducking under someone's elbow.

"Good idea. In the meantime, you have to get out of here-" Shamal said.

"What?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"We can't!" Hayate also chimed in.

"The city is in danger! People are in danger! And this is not something that the police can fight!" Fate joined in too.

"Look, this doesn't seem like anything we've encountered so far. In this kind of situation, there is no knowing what would happen! I can't let you girls go out in the middle of this invasion, no matter how capable you are!" Shamal was insistent, almost pleading. "I don't know what happened to Signum, Vita, and Zafira yet!" She added.

"Knowing her, Vita is probably smashing the aliens into pancakes with Graf Eisen." Nanoha said thoughtfully, remembering the fiery tempered redhead.

"And knowing her, Signum is probably slicing up aliens too, Zafira at her side." Fate said, knowing the knight will not stand this invasion.

"But still!" Shamal began, but Hayate broke in.

"Look, we know this isn't anything we've met before, and we know we have to be prepared for everything. But we can't run and hide while an invasion is going on, we just can't!" she said, also a bit pleading.

Nanoha and Fate both looked at Shamal, a determined expression on their faces. And the moment Shamal saw those expressions, she knew that it was useless to try and stop them.

She signed in resignation. "Do what you must." she said heavily. "But do be careful!" she added.

Nanoha and Fate nodded, and turned to Hayate. "Coming?" Nanoha asked.

Hayate moved forward, but Shamal held her back. "_No_, Hayate. You are not going out there while your legs aren't even fully healed. You of all people should not be fighting against an alien invasion now!" Shamal said, a bit more force behind the words this time.

Hayate turned towards the cloud knight, her face full of protest, but Shamal broke in. "And I have to go find the other Wolkenritter. You of all people should come with me and find them." Shamal added.

Hayate stopped, then looked down the streets. The aliens were now really starting to wreak havoc. More and more aliens filled the streets every second. And they began to vary in shape or sizes. Some were just common foot soldiers, and some were giants. Overhead, what looked like a cluster of black winged dragons flew by, screeching as they went.

The aliens were attacking the civilians now. The people were trying to escape, running away from the creatures, but as the streets became filled with them, people were starting to get trampled under panicked crowds or giant aliens. Some were cut down by the swords. Some were shot by the lasers. More and more aliens overwhelmed the city.

"I can't leave them like this." Hayate said, swallowing thickly.

"You are not leaving them. You are fighting the same battle, just on different grounds." Shamal said gently. "Come on, Hayate, we need you to come with me."

Hayate looked between Shamal and her two friends. Nanoha slowly nodded, looking worried. Fate also gave a slight nod.

Hayate sighed. "Fine...let's go, Shamal." she said, turning to Shamal.

Shamal sighed in relief, then grabbed Hayate's hand and pulled her through the crowd once more. Hayate looked back and called out to her friends. "Be careful, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!"

"We will!" Nanoha shouted back.

"Come on, Nanoha." Fate said quietly, pointing ahead.

Nanoha looked on ahead, and realized what Fate was talking about. There were still some people left on the streets, running away from the aliens, but there were significantly fewer than before the invasion. People lay crumpled by the walls, or fallen over on their faces.

The black aliens were now filling the streets, advancing from building to building, driving out the inhabitants, and smashing through everything in their path. One giant alien picked up an empty car that was lying abandoned, swung it over its head, and threw it down the street, crushing everything in its way. A dragon-like alien swooped overhead, carrying a screaming man in its clutches.

Roars, screams, and gunshots filled the city. Thunder boomed overhead, and the sky flashed once more as more aliens dropped out of it. Smoke was rising from parts of the city, and parts of buildings were crumbling.

The invasion was spreading. Fast. They needed to strike back now, before they were overrun.

Nanoha swallowed. "All right." She said, taking off her necklace. She held the cord in her hands, dangling the gem below it. The round red jewel gleamed even in the dim light.

Beside her, Fate took out a shining yellow triangle, holding it between her fingers. It also seemed to shine with its own light.

Both mages med out the devices before them. They took a deep breath. Then, with a determined look on their faces, they called out;

"Raising Heart Excellion!" "Bardiche Assault!"

The devices both flashed brightly in response.

**"Stand by...ready."** Raising Heart said.

A cloud of magenta light enveloped Nanoha's form. It then shattered, revealing Nanoha, wearing her blue and white barrier jacket. She held Raising Heart, now a staff, in her hand.

**"Get set."** Bardiche said.

Golden light covered Fate, and then also broke apart. Fate was now wearing a black barrier jacket, with a long cape. Bardiche was now shaped like a large black axe. Fate held it steady in her hands.

"Let's go!" the two said in unison.

* * *

Harry was in shock.

_Not this again_, he thought as he stumbled back. _Not this kind of thing again..._

It had been months now, almost half a year, but the memories of the last invasion he fought against were still fresh in his mind. Spells flashing and rebounding through the stone corridors. People in black hoods and masks filling the hallways like anxious students hurrying to the next class. Wizards and witches fighting valiantly, as they fought against the swarm of dark creatures, aiming to crush and destroy...

And amidst all that, faces, young and old, boy and girl, parent and child, all flashed by. Cut down, smashed, killed instantly, as the last thing they saw was a wand pointed at them...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light...

And then he wrenched them open once more as screams began to fill his ears. He looked wildly around and saw that the aliens were now starting to march up the street towards him.

They were swinging swords around, striking at anyone who weren't fast enough to run away. Some carried what looked like high-tech laser guns. The creatures leveled the guns at the fleeing pedestrians. They opened fire.

Harry broke out of his stupor, and dashed off to the side as shots thundered throughout the street. Beams of deadly energy flashed everywhere. It smashed into trees, ripping it up by its roots. It smashed into the cars, denting the metal vehicles like it was paper. And the people...those who didn't hide in time were caught in the fire, screaming as they toppled over lifelessly, like bowling pins. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

_People were lying in the Great Hall..._

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

_Their faces staring up at the starry ceiling, peaceful and calm, their eyes closed almost as if they were sleeping..._

The aliens had opened fire once more, and more people fell. More buildings crumbled, and rubble flew everywhere.

_The once majestic hallways, rooms, and towers all fallen down, crumbled, and charred, as the battle took its toll on them..._

More screams split the air.

Harry, hearing those screams, made a move as if to go help them somehow, froze and shook his head again as more memories flooded through them.

_His friends, allies, enemies...all dead. Falling around him. Those who tried to protect him. Those who tried to save him. Those who fought a losing battle..._

No. They didn't lose. They won in the end. They defeated the dark. It was gone, never to return. It was the end of all troubles for him.

But the casualties...the damage...it had been too much.

Even after the battle of Hogwarts, even as he tried to clean up all the mess the Death Eaters had inflicted upon the castle and the wizarding world, there were times when Harry would look up at the dark ceiling of his room, tossing and turning in his bed, his eyes open and wondering, wondering what he could have done more. What could he have done to save more? What could he have done to prevent all the deaths, the pain, the sorrows caused by the war? Why did this victory feel so...incomplete?

And why was this happening again, to him?

_"Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really, really careful. And don't go looking for trouble..."_

_"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."_

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry might have actually smiled at that statement. It was true, though. He thought he was done with the war, done with all the trouble, done with all the people trying to kill him while he wrestled over the insane amounts of homework given to him and his friends. Done with all the people looking up at him, to save them.

He had saved them, in the end. But no all of them. Not all.

It was stupid, really, thinking that they would all make it through alive. But that didn't lessen the pain.

And now he was faced with another army, another invasion, another war...and another decision.

_I don't have to get involved in something like this again._ Harry thought even as his hand was reaching unconsciously to his bag. _I don't have to endure all the pain, the suffering, the deaths again..._

But as the screams pierced the air once more, and the aliens came closer and closer, blasting away everything in their path, the choice became clear.

He could walk away from this. He could run, hide, and escape the potential agony of another war.

Or...

He could stay. He could fight. He could teach the aliens a lesson about invading in his vacation.

And maybe, just maybe he could prevent more people from suffering because of his wrong choices.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a long, wooden wand, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. The wand seemed to welcome is touch, and Harry felt the familiar warmth in his fingers. He smiled the faintest of smiles. he then reached into his bag and also pulled out the silvery invisibility cloak, his father's inheritance.

One of the many advantages of being a wizard or witch was that you didn't really need to pack a large, heavy bag of luggage every time you went on a trip. You could bring all the clothes, money, books, computers, magical items, broomsticks, cars, (okay, maybe not that last one) anything that you wanted to bring, and your bag could still be only the size of a schoolbag.

Undetectable extension charm. Harry knew how convenient and effective it was, since he, along with his two other friends, Ron and Hermione, had relied on it quite a lot for carrying around supplies. And since Harry didn't really feel like lugging around a huge trunk to Japan this time - with no magical trains or a nice lady offering you magical sweets - he had simply cast an extension charm on his bag, put all of his stuff in there, and flown to Japan. (He hadn't forgotten to bring Ron's present Flying with the Cannons with him; quidditch was still something that made his heart pump with excitement.)

He still couldn't explain why he had also packed some choice items in there, such as certain spellbooks, his invisibility cloak, a bottle of dittany, and other stuff they used to carry around while on the hunt for horcruxes. He just...had this feeling. Like something was going to happen. He had shrugged it off as paranoia, but he had brought it along with him anyway.

_Now I can understand how Mad-eye must have felt._ Harry thought before blocking out that thought immediately; it was still painful.

Well, no use dwelling on that now. People were falling, hurting themselves in the panic. And the invasion was spreading. There was no time.

Harry took a deep breath, and pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. The deathly hallow (Praise all Harry Potter fans out there who got that reference; really appreciate it) worked its magic, instantly obscuring him from all human eyes. If anyone was to look at the spot he had been standing now, they would see nothing.

_Perfect_, Harry thought as he gripped his wand a bit tighter. _Time to help the people out..._

_"I'm sorry Harry, but don't you think you got a bit of - this - saving people thing?"_

_Well_, Harry thought grimly as he walked out from his hiding place, facing the aliens. _You've got that right, Hermione._

* * *

The aliens marched on, still attacking with swords and guns. The streets were starting to be cleared out of people as they continued their progress. Most of the people who were still left were not moving...or speaking.

Except for a choice few people.

**"Axel Shooter."** a feminine, yet metallic voice came from the right of the alien troops. They turned, raising their weapons, but-

"Shoot!" Nanoha called out loudly, pointing Raising Heart at the army.

A volley of pink energy bolts shot out of Raising Heart's end. It curved and twisted through the air, and smashed into the troops. With each bright pink flash, the aliens were throw backwards from the blast or simply kneeled over on the spot, out cold. Some of them were smart and quick enough to bring their swords up in front of them for defense, but at least a quarter of the enemy troops went down in the first strike.

The remaining aliens, however, roared and fired their own weapons. A barrage of lasers shot at Nanoha, who quickly raised her device.

**"Protection Powered."** Raising Heart said, responding.

A shimmering pink barrier flashed into existence right in front of Nanoha. The laser beams smashed into the barrier, sparks flying everywhere, but the shield held.

Still holding up the shield, Nanoha looked behind her. "Fate!" she shouted.

**"Haken form."** Bardiche said calmly. The device now became a scythe, a yellow energy blade extending from its tip.

Fate leaped into the air behind Nanoha, looking coldly at the aliens, and swung her device, shouting "Haken Saber!"

A blade of yellow energy flew at the aliens, spinning like a very dangerous, magical boomerang. One armed soldier tried to intercept it with its sword and shield.

Bad move.

The sword was knocked back from the sheer force of the energy blade, and as it swung right towards it, it didn't have time to dodge. The blade hit the alien right in the chest.

A massive explosion of energy engulfed the aliens, as they scattered in fear. When the smoke cleared, none of the enemies within the blast radius remained standing.

However, Fate wasn't done yet. She stepped forward and put Bardiche in position.

**"Plasma Lancer."** the device said.

Multiple bolts of yellow energy former around Fate. The bolts shaped themselves until they were gleaming arrowheads, glowing with power. "Fire!" she shouted.

Multiple arrows of pure energy streaked at the enemies, who looked thunderstruck at the shots. Some brought up their shields in time to block the attack, but others were not so lucky. They fell victim to the attack, falling down, their weapons skittering away from them. One of them was quick enough to sidestep the blow. However, Fate wasn't fazed as the plasma shot streaked past the alien.

"Turn!" she said, holding out her hand.

The bolt of energy, which was harmlessly flown past the one alien who had dodged, stopped in midair. It then turned, its arrowhead pointing right to the back of the alien's head, who was unaware of the attack. It ran forwards, shooting madly at the two mages-

And then the plasma shot found its mark.

The alien stumbled as a bright yellow flash obscured its vision. It stood there for a moment, teetering on its feet. Then it fell forward with a crash.

"Nice one." Nanoha said.

"Thanks- Nanoha, Look out!" Fate shouted.

"Eh?" Nanoha turned her head to where Fate was pointing, and found herself looking at the barrel of a bazooka-like weapon. Before Nanoha could react, the alien fired, shooting a energy shot right at her.

Nanoha raised her defensive barrier towards the shot just as it connected.

_BOOM!_

A powerful explosion slightly threw Nanoha and Fate back. The energy shot had exploded upon contact with the shield, ripping through the pink barrier. The alien roared in triumph and fired again, sending the two mages ducking for cover in an alleyway.

"They have some pretty big guns right there." Nanoha said.

"We need to get out of here and take them out-now!" Fate said as another shot exploded on a wall right next to them.

"I would normally try to talk..." Nanoha mused quietly.

**"I think these aliens will talk - after they shoot." **Raising heart spoke up.

"You do have a point, Raising Heart...so I guess I'll have to pull out my big guns too!" Nanoha said, standing up. Fate, realizing what she was about to do, wisely kept quiet.

As the black oak prepared fire its black barrel again, it saw the white-clothed girl step out from her hiding place, holding her staff firmly and with a determined look on her face. She held out Raising heart, and pointed it at the aliens in from of her. A pink sphere of energy formed in front of her. The black oak raised it gun in response, took aim, and prepared to fire-

"Divine...Buster!" Nanoha shouted.

A massive pink beam of energy shot out from the tip of the staff. The attack hurtled at the aliens at breakneck speed. The beam tore through the troops as it engulfed them in a flash of Pink light. The Divine Buster lived up to its name; when the beam vanished, not a single alien remained standing.

"Good work!" Fate said, coming out of the alleyway.

"Yes, but there's still a lot more of these creatures attacking." Nanoha said, as another plume of smoke rose into the sky.

"Then we need to go." Fate said. "I've already contacted Lindy-san, but it will still take time for the Arthra to get here. We need to hold them off until real support can arrive."

"Let's go!" Nanoha said, pink wings of light sprouting from her shoes. Fate also created tiny yellow wings on her wrists and ankles. They both kicked off the ground and soared into the air, ready for another battle.

* * *

Harry was having a relatively easier time.

Oh sure, he still needed to navigate around the fallen people and rubble, and he still needed to dodge an occasional throw car, but other than that, he didn't really need to defend much. The creatures didn't have a clue about where he was, or even who he was.

Under the cover of his invisibility cloak, he was safe, hidden from plain sight. No one could see him, and no one could hurt him. Trusting his father's old cloak, Harry aimed his wand under the cloak once more.

_"Stupefy!"_ he shouted as an alien came right into his line of fire.

A beam of ream light blasted from the tip of his wand and flew at the alien. It hit its mark, exploding into tiny sparks of light. The alien stood stock still for a moment, and then fell to the ground, out cold.

Its brethren noticed this immediately and fired their weapons to where the attack came from. The plasma shots hit the ground, kicking up even more dust and rubble. However, Harry was already gone from that spot, quickly moving to the next location. He sidestepped a car, and then stopped when he was completely behind the alien army. He took careful aim.

_"Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Incarcerous!"_

Ropes sprang out of thin air and bound several of the aliens from head to foot. Some of them simply fell backwards, not able to move an inch, and some were just knocked out cold.

The aliens roared in confusion, wondering why their forces were suddenly getting picked off one by one. One tried to untie his fellow soldiers, but was hit by another stunning spell. Another of the aliens stepped forwards and began firing randomly, turning around and around, trying to hit anything-

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The gun was jerked out of the alien's hands by an unseen force and flew out of sight. Before it could do anything to figure out what just happened, its body grew rigid, and it fell on its face, stiff as a board. However, another alien besides the one Harry took out was quick on the draw. It pulled out a plasma gun and, out of sheer luck, fired it straight at Harry.

_"Protego!" _Harry shouted, raising his wand.

An invisible barrier was raised between the alien and Harry, and the plasma shot bounced harmlessly off it.

_"Stupefy!"_

More aliens fell unconscious.

Harry continued to fire off spells, ducking from one cover to the next, making sure to keep hidden under his invisibility cloak all the time. Soon, within the space of about ten minutes, the street had been completely cleared out of aliens.

Harry stopped to catch his breath. He wasn't hurt, but some of the rubble were hard to walk over. Shaking his head, he heard a series of crashes from the street next to him. He gripped his wand tightly again, and ran towards to source of the sound, ready to take out more aliens.

* * *

In the interdimensional space, a ship soared through the void, completely silent. The ship had a distinctive silver sheen, gleaming as if polished today. Its body was rounded in shape, having multiple stories, each smaller than the last. Two prongs jutted out from the front of the ship, making it almost resemble an electrical plug.

This was the Arthra, the Time-Space Administration Bureau L-class dimensional cruiser. (Whew! That's quite a mouthful)

Near the front of its main body, there was the main bridge, exactly in the center of the ship. The bridge was very wide and spacious, shaped somewhat like a U. On the floor, there were several work stations, each complete with uniformed members working quietly at their stations.

Up on the center of the bridge, there was a large raised platform. A woman sat there, silently looking ahead, a hand on her forehead as if in thought. She had long, mint green hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail. Her uniform was crisp and precise, the clear blue sheen contrasting sharply with the hair. Her face was worried, and serious, most unlike her usual self. Normally, she would have an easy smile on her face, all the while sipping-

"Admiral Lindy, would you like some tea?" A voice came from behind her.

Ah, yes, he green tea. Lindy looked behind her and saw Amy, normally in her combat information center. She currently held a plate in her hands, complete with green tea, sugar cubes, and milk.

A faint smile came onto Lindy's face. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Amy." She accepted the tea gratefully. She definitely needed it after hearing the latest news.

"What is it, Admiral Lindy?" Amy asked, watching said admiral pour milk into the green tea, plopping in several sugar cubes at the same time. "Something wrong?"

Lindy didn't answer, but stirred the green tea. When the tea had turned a very light shade of green, Lindy lifted the cup and took a sip. She then sighed.

"It's the distress call from Fate that arrived right now." she answered. She then turned on the screen right in front of her. Amy leaned forward in curiosity.

The screen lit up, and then it started to display a video. Red clouds gathering over the city. Black creatures falling from the sky. Uminari City getting destroyed. The aliens running rampant through the streets while the people screamed in terror.

Amy was speechless for a moment. "Wha...what's going on here?" she asked.

Lindy sighed again. "It appears to be an aliens invasion, as cliché as that sounds. The invasion is currently spreading, moving from street to street. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter are fighting against them right now, but the aliens are still taking over the city."

"Well, we gotta help them!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know." Lindy replied. "The Arthra is currently sailing to Earth. Once there, we will deploy the marines. Hopefully that will stay the invasive forces, at least."

"How could this happen? I mean, an entire invasion with an actual army and all that...this is on a bigger scale than most incidents." Amy wondered.

"We currently have nothing on their motivations or capabilities. However, I am having James look into it." Lindy said.

"Oh." Amy said, remembering the A.I. they had installed into the computer a few months ago. "Has he been successful?"

_"Not yet, of course, or else Lindy won't look so down."_ A smooth male voice flowed out from the computer.

"Oh, well..." Amy blushed slightly.

"James, I'm considering erasing the sarcasm function in your system." Lindy said lightly, but she was sporting a smile.

_"All right, all right...I'll get to it...hey!"_ James seemed to have found something.

"What is it?" Lindy asked.

_"The aliens...it seems like the mages aren't the only ones fighting them."_ James said, sounding interested. _"There is another person...or something in that area, and it's also attacking the invasive forces."_

"That's strange. I don't remember there being another mage in that area..." Lindy said, her brow furrowed in thought.

_"No, this guy's definitely not a mage. His magic is entirely different from the style we use, and the way it is attacking is...well...quite frankly, outside out knowledge."_ James said.

"Then who could it be?" Amy thought out loud.

* * *

Harry ran past an overturned car, a store with its windows and front door blasted open, and several trees that had been uprooted. He could hear more explosions and crashed up ahead. He gritted his teeth. Despite the aliens being relatively easy to take out, the situation was not getting much better. There were simply too many aliens.

Stopping right behind an alien, he cast a silent stunning spell at it, sending it crashing to the floor. Several more jinxes flew through the air, hitting the aliens. Some doubled over, bound in ropes. Others simply fell, and didn't move. One alien picked up a car, preparing to throw it into a building-

_"Confringo!"_

The metal car exploded in the alien's hands with a great _BANG_. The alien stumbled back, trying to clear its vision.

_"Reducto!"_

The curse hit the alien squarely on the back. It was thrown forwards, its arms and legs flailing before its head connected with the ground. It twitched, and then fell limp.

Its other troops didn't have time to figure out what just happened. A few full body-bind curses from Harry, and they lay unmoving on the streets.

But with every alien Harry took down, more and more seemed to take its place.

They were outnumbered. And one wizard wasn't going to change much.

_If only there were more wizards and witches around..._Harry thought desperately as he stopped and took careful aim at a black dragon flying overhead. One _"Impedimenta!"_ later, and the alien stopped dead in midair. Satisfied, Harry, kept moving, running to take down more of the black aliens.

But more and more of the city was getting destroyed every second. Sooner or later, Harry will get exhausted, and then the aliens will take over, slowly but surely. It was only one city right now, but if this spread, there was no knowing what could happen.

_Is there no other help?_ Harry thought dully as he stunned another alien. _No other magic wielder in the vicinity? If there is, then show yourself. I could really use some help..._

"Divine...Buster!"

_What?_

_BOOM!_

A great crash and a flash of pink light caught Harry's attention.

_What the-_

Harry, acting on pure instinct and his reflexes from his quidditch practices, threw himself to the side...just as a huge beam of pink energy blasted out from an alleyway to his left. Harry fell to the ground, gaping at the beam as it blasted right in front of him and smashed into a group of aliens that were standing there. They were engulfed in pink light.

Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to clear out the pink from his vision. When the light died down and Harry looked again, the aliens were sprawled on the ground, out cold.

Harry slowly stood up making sure to keep his invisibility cloak on himself. He looked at the alleyway where the giant pink beam had come from.

Was he seeing things? Or had help really arrived? But what had that pink beam been about? During all of his seven years of magical education, he had never seen a spell of that scale or color. Who had done this?

_Well_, Harry thought, moving towards the alleyway that the beam had come from. _Only one way to find out._

* * *

Raising Heart opened up its vents, and steam poured out of them. Nanoha drew back her device, having just sent another divine buster at a group of aliens.

"There's more coming!" Fate shouted. She quickly raised a barrier as a volley of plasma shots smashed towards their hiding spots. Fate was quick to counter, however, and soon enough, a group of plasma lancers shot at the aliens, who promptly ducked for cover.

"Nice one, Fate!" Nanoha said before launching a volley of axel shooters at some of the aliens that were exposed. The pink mana spheres exploded on contact, knocking out the aliens instantly. One of them was quick enough to hold up a shield, and the spell bounced off. However, the alien's moment of relief was interrupted as Fate's plasma lancer smashed into it from the side.

"We still need to take out the ones that are hiding..." Fate said thoughtfully. "Bardiche!"

**"Barrier Jacket, Sonic Form."** the device said immediately.

Fate's cape disappeared, and her armor was reduced slightly. However, the rest of her outfit took on a lighter, speedier look. And it was exactly as it was meant to be.

Fate leaped out from the hiding place suddenly, and flew directly at the aliens. She raised her device, which snapped to the scythe form. Before the aliens could realize what hit them. Fate flew past them, a gold and black blur. A few seconds after she flew past the aliens, they slumped to the ground, completely limp.

Fate skidded to a stop right in front of Nanoha. "Great, Fate-chan!" Nanoha said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, but this isn't over yet." Fate said, looking up and down the street. Sure enough, there were more aliens coming from either end.

"Get ready, Nanoha!" Fate said, facing one way with Bardiche tightly held in her hand.

Nanoha nodded, and raised Raising Heart, facing the other direction. The jewel flashed brightly, and the two got ready for battle.

* * *

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching this entire scene. Harry made sure to stay in the alleyway, even though the cloak was already covering him. Still, he didn't want to get in the oncoming crossfire.

As the aliens charged and fired their weapons, the two girls raised their hands in response. A bright force field of light formed in front of them. The shots smashed into the shields, rebounding off in every direction. Harry flinched as one hit the ground right in front of him, but kept quiet.

Who were these people? Harry had guessed that they weren't ordinary witches. Their outfit, the devices they were holding, their spells...nothing matched with his current knowledge of the wizarding world. How were they using their magic? Where did they learn it? How had he never known anything like this ever before?

So many questions raced through Harry's head as he looked on at the girls, who had begun to attack themselves. The girl in white fired off a round of pink spheres of energy, which streaked through the air, hitting the aliens. She then spun the staff around, and leveled it at the army. A beam of pink light blasted out from the tip of her staff once more.

On the other side, the girl in black darted forward, holding her scythe. She was a blur to his eyes as she _flew_, without broomstick or thestral to support her, and zipped through the oncoming crowd of aliens. They fell, not even knowing what just happened to them. The girl flew back to the spot where she was, back to back with the girl in white.

Harry stood there, watching this all play out. So many new information had been crammed into his head that his brain seemed to go into limbo, a sensation that he felt only once before, when he was studying for the OWLs.

From what he saw, however, he was able to deduce a few things. These girls were definitely magic users. However, they seemed to use a completely different type and style of magic than he had ever seen before. And they wielded, not wands, but strange devices.

It was a long shot...but could there be another group of magic users who were completely different from them, also hidden from the normal world?

Such a theory would seem absurd, but it the years at Hogwarts had taught Harry anything, it was that no theory, no matter how ludicrous it may seem, had some credit to it.

But Harry still didn't know how to react to these new group of magic users. So he simply stayed in the shadows, watching.

* * *

Nanoha fired off another round of the axel shooter. More aliens fell, but each time one of them went down, another instantly took its place. She was putting forth all she got, but she was starting to get a bit worn out.

Beside her, Fate also seemed to be getting a bit tired. She skidded to a stop right behind Nanoha, holding Bardiche and panting.

"Are you okay, Fate?" Nanoha asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Just...dandy." Fate replied, but she was looking at bit weary. A mage could fight an army for so long. And they had been fighting for quite some time now.

The enemy, however, were not going to give them any breaks. More plasma shots flew forward, hitting the shields the mages threw up. The aliens seemed to have learned something from trying to fight close up, and were now resorting to long range combat, carrying guns instead of swords.

Each time the mages took down a line of enemies, they were soon replaced by more. And each time they came closer and closer to the two girls, coming in from both sides, ready to sandwich the girls in between.

The girls were not completely untouched at this point. Nanoha's barrier jacket was singed slightly from a fire that the mages had run past. There were also some cuts from the flying shrapnel from all the plasma shots.

Fate wasn't so better. She was fast enough to avoid attack, but the aliens weren't completely stupid either, and her barrier jacket was cut in various places. She also had a slight bruise on her arm.

Nanoha held up her shield as the aliens at the front of the line fired another round of shots. However, this one was a bit different. Instead of the usual plasma shots, the gun fired red energy discs. They whizzed forwards, traveling extremely fast, and flew directly at Nanoha.

Nanoha's defensive barrier was still up, so the discs bounced off the shield without causing much damage. However, as Nanoha turned her attention back to the group of aliens, the red discs that had bounced off the shield rebounded off the wall of the buildings around them. It bounced around, traveling in a deadly arc. While most of the shots simply whizzed into the sky or into the buildings, one shot in particular whizzed past Nanoha, bounced off a tree, and then flew right at the mage from the side.

Nanoha didn't even know of the danger until it was too late. A burning pain suddenly lit up her side. She screamed and fell, clutching her side.

"Nanoha!" shocked, Fate, turned away from the battle and rushed to Nanoha's side. She was lying on the ground, panting. Her barrier jacket had managed to protect her from most of the damage, but the pain was still intense. Fate crouched down, inspecting the wound, There wasn't much blood, but Nanoha still had a nasty cut.

"Nanoha, are you-" Fate began so say, but

"Look out...!" Nanoha gasped.

Fate whirled around and came face to face with a purple sword. One alien, either brave or foolish, had decided to take advantage of the incapacitation of its enemy, and had rushed forward to attack. It leaped at Fate, swinging its sword as it attacked.

Fate started to raise Bardiche, but she was too slow. The sword sliced down, right at her head-

_"Stupefy!"_

Fate's vision was suddenly filled with red light. She shielded her eyes with her hands, raising them protectively in front of her face. The alien, about to slash at Fate, was blasted sideways, flying past the girls and smashing into a tree. The alien slid down the tree and slumped to the ground, out cold.

Fate stood there for a moment, stunned. She looked down and saw Nanoha sit up, clutching her head and looking equally bewildered.

"What was that? Is the TSAB already here?" Nanoha said.

"No...I don't think so..." Fate said slowly. Her head turned to look at where the blast had come from.

* * *

Harry cursed to himself. "_Damn it_." he muttered to himself. Why had he done that? Why? He didn't think about it, he just did it. All he thought at that time was that he couldn't stand watching while the girl got struck down, whether she was hostile or not.

Now, he had most likely give away his location. He didn't know what to do. Should he hide? Run away? Or pull off the cloak and reveal himself?

Not able to make a decision, Harry took a step back-

"Hey!" Fate said sharply, pointing Bardiche at the alleyway suddenly. "I saw you! I saw your foot! Reveal yourself!"

Harry froze.

The one time he hadn't checked to see if the invisibility cloak was properly on...he had to get caught.

He stayed in the shadows for a moment, debating with himself. The girl was still pointing the scythe at him. The aliens seemed confused, and were standing still, watching the scene play out.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry made a decision. He stepped out of the alley, and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

Time seemed to stand still.

Fate stood there, confused as to whom this man was. Nanoha, however, gasped in shock.

"Potter-san?" she breathed.

There was silence.

And then a roar, followed by a series of plasma shots pierced the air. Te aliens had finally come out of their stupor, and were now attacking. Unfazed by the arrival of a new member to the group, they simply charged, shooting their weapons.

Harry ducked as a laser shot overhead. he quickly fired back a stunning spell in response.

"I'll explain later. For now, fight!" Harry said.

Nanoha and Fate were still confused, but they did understand one thing; this battle was not over yet. There was still an army of aliens bent to destroy.

"All right!" the two mages said in unison. Nanoha stood back up, Raising Heart in hand. They faced the enemy, ready for another wave.

* * *

_High in the sky..._

The plane soared through the layers of clouds. It was a red biplane, with a propeller spinning at the front. The wings were painted red and yellow, complete with a design of what looked like two fox tails.

The plane currently had three passengers on it. One of them was flying the plane, his hands steady on the controls. The other two, however, were not sitting on seats or anything. They were actually standing on the wings of the plane. They were perfectly balanced, not flinching even as the plane flew through some wind currents.

"How's things looking at the destination, buddy?" One of the passengers asked.

"Not good. The city is getting destroyed every second." the pilot said in a worried voice.

"Why do villains always do this?" the same passenger said out loud. "I mean, don't they get tired of constantly attacking cities and stuff? At this point, I think it has become a cliché of its own."

"Cliché or not, we have to get there fast." the third passenger said quietly.

"Huh, strange to see you so enthusiastic about something." the first passenger said with a grin on his face.

"I am enthusiastic...about some things. Such as taking care of the black arms." the third one said coolly. "They had the nerve to return after the last time...ha! I'll show them the ultimate power."

"You know, I think you gave away all our information to the readers...I thought this was supposed to be a cliffhanger!" the first one grumbled.

The plane flew through the sky, towards Uminari City, towards a war zone.

* * *

**\- To be continued -**

**HOLY...this has to be the longest I've ever written in a long, long time! I mean, I wasn't thinking particularly about that part, as I was busy trying to describe the battle between the magic users and the aliens, but I seem to have overdone myself in length. Hopefully that's a good thing...?**

**All right, just to clarify, yes, the A.I. "James" is basically me in this story. But calm down! Listen to me first. I am not planning to have James have a significant impact in this story. He's just an AI that I thought would be fun to put in. He's just there, mostly for exposition and sometimes for comic relief. So don't fret, and I am not planning to make this character into a Mary sue or anything like that. So just...chill. Back to the story.**

**Anyhoo, this chapter was full of some kick-ass scenes! Nanoha and Fate respond to the evil again, and go all out against them! And Harry is doing well too! Who knew a cloak that turns you invisible could be so useful?**

**Well, if I had one, well...he he.**

***clears throat* anyhoo, here, the MLGN members and Harry finally find out that each of them are magic users! And now they are going into battle side by side! How will they fare against the black arms? What will happen after the battle? How will the mages react to the existence of another magical community in their midst? And who are the ones flying towards Uminari City at this point?**

**(I'm guessing about 99.9% of you guys know who they are at this point, but still...cliffhangers.)**

**Find out in the next chapter of **_**White Devil: Genesis**_**!**

**Also please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted**

The black alien lifted its enormous laser rifle. It pulled the trigger, and a barrage of red lasers shot out of the barrel, speeding towards the wizard and mages. The rest of the army responded too, firing their weapons. The street lit up with multicolored light as each shot, brimming with power, streaked towards the three people who were standing back to back, facing the enemy. Nanoha, though still battered from the plasma shot earlier, stood up straight and held up her hand.

Beside her, Fate did the same. She then turned to Harry, who was glaring at the aliens. However, he wasn't holding any sort of device that she could recognize. Rather, he held a narrow strip of wood in his hand, which were gripping it tightly. His other hand was still holding his cloak.

"Defend yourself." she said.

"I know." he said shortly. He gripped his wand a bit tighter, but still didn't make a move.

Fate inwardly shrugged, and then turned back to the aliens.

**"Protection Powered."** Raising Heart said.

**"Sonic Move."** Bardiche joined in.

A circle of magenta light formed in front of Nanoha, who held it steady against the oncoming attack. At the same time, Fate vanished from where she had been just a second ago. The only thing left in her wake was a yellow streak of light, nearly impossible for the human eye could see.

And then the shots struck.

Rubble flew, streets cracked, the walls groaned from the sheer mass of energy being released in the one area. Smoke rose up, obscuring the three people that were right in the middle of the target zone.

However, they were anything but helpless.

The plasma smashed into Nanoha's shield. Nanoha groaned slightly. The shot had been quite damaging, and it was getting hard to hold up a barrier against so many attacks. But it wasn't anything she hadn't done before, and she held firm

Fate, in the meantime, decided that she was going for a more aggressive approach, and streaked towards the enemies, a blur of golden light. She was gone long before the plasma shots could strike her. She swung Bardiche, now in scythe form, the blade of energy cutting through the enemy defensive shields.

The aliens didn't know what hit them. All they saw was a flash of golden light before they slumped to the ground, guns and swords dropping out of their hands.

Fate zoomed back to Nanoha, who had managed to tank all the shots. Nanoha lowered the shield, taking a slight breather. Then she gripped Raising Heart, and raised her hand.

**"Axel Shooter" **Raising Heart said. A number of pink mana spheres formed around her.

"Shoot!" she shouted.

Her trusted spell did not fail her. Every single one of the mana spheres connected, and the aliens fell to the ground. The aliens who survived simply moved into position, leveling their weapons again.

However, as she moved back beside Fate, she noticed something. There was someone who had gone conspicuously absent in the span of that one attack.

"Potter-san!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"He isn't here?" Fate asked, alarmed.

"Why? Where did he go? Is he-" Nanoha began to say, but stopped abruptly as something very strange was happening to the alien army.

No attacker was visible, nor were there any incantations of sort. But within the mass of enemies, jets of red light were flying around. They weren't lasers, but instead looked like concentrated light. When the struck the aliens, they jerked back for a second, froze, and then fell to the ground, limp.

That wasn't the only thing happening to the aliens. Roped were springing out of thin air, binding the aliens from head to foot. They topped over, unable to keep their balance. The others tried to help, but they also got tangled up in more ropes that also came out of thin air.

"Is that sort of a bind?" Fate wondered out loud. Beside her, Nanoha shook her head, just as clueless.

The aliens were panicking, trying to see who their attacker was. But it was impossible, as each attack seemed to come from a different location. Red lights flashed at sporadic intervals. Some of them were hit with spells that blasted them off their feet. It sent them sailing through the air, knocking down about a dozen of its comrades like bowling pins.

Suddenly, one alien started swinging its sword around wildly, trying to hit anything. It smashed aside trees and cars, or what was left of them anyways. It wasn't making much headway, and its fellow aliens also backed away slightly to avoid getting hit by the sword. It was getting a bit too dangerous for the environment though, and Fate lifted Bardiche to put a stop to it.

There was no need.

As the alien swung again, the purple blade slammed into an invisible barrier. Nanoha gasped, thinking that it had managed to score a lucky hit on Harry, but that was not the case. There was no blood, no screams of pain, no black-haired man slumping to the ground in a heap. It seemed to have struck some kind of a force field, and as the aliens fired at the spot, the plasma shots all bounced off the shield without any visible damage.

The alien with the sword growled in frustration and swung the sword again. However, before it could even hit the force field again, the sword was yanked out of its hand by some invisible force. The alien instead swung its massive fist, but came up short without the sword, and stumbled a bit. It stared at its empty hands, wondering what in the world happened.

Then there was a flash of red light, and the alien was knocked back. it fell on the sidewalk, crushing a bush, and lay there, unmoving.

The rest of the aliens weren't safe either. Within the matter of seconds, the black arms were falling down unconscious, getting tied up in ropes, or being immobilized. They didn't know who or what had gotten them.

The two girls stared at this spectacle, openmouthed.

"That invisibility is really handy." Fate commented. "But I've never seen that kind of magic before."

"And how is he doing all the things he's doing?" Nanoha wondered. "I mean, with all the ropes and the red lights."

"I'd like to know that too, Nanoha-san." a voice came from her left. Nanoha and Fate jumped, then their eyes grew wide as Harry emerged from thin air a few meters next to them. He seemed perfectly fine after taking out dozens of black aliens. "Or is it Nanoha-chan? San? I don't know, I never got the Japanese honorifics in the first place." Harry said, almost smiling.

"Uhh...I think we have a lot to talk about..." Nanoha said slowly.

"Right. But we still have an army to - oh bloody hell!" he shouted suddenly, and his eyes grew wide. He then reached out and grabbed Nanoha. Fate was also supporting her at that time, so they are all holding onto each other at that point. Making sure both girls were holding on, Harry twirled on the spot.

The next thing Nanoha knew, everything went black. She was pressed from all sides, and invisible ropes seemed to be bound on her body. She could only feel Harry's hand, gripping her arm tightly, and Fate's arm, supporting her. She felt Fate's grip loosening, and she grabbed on with all her might. She had trouble breathing, and was getting squeezed. It was almost as if she was moving through a very narrow tube.

The actual journey, however, didn't take more than three seconds. She was thrust out into the light and actual air again, the oppressing feeling gone from her body. She stumbled, and Fate, having just popped out into existence right next to her, caught her as she was falling. She was feeling woozy, and Fate did so too, given the fact that she was pale and had a disoriented look on her face.

Harry let go of her arm, and stepped back a bit. He didn't seem a bit fazed from the trip at all.

"Sorry about that." he said apologetically. I know it is your first time doing this, but it was a danger zone." he pointed behind them. Nanoha, shaking her head to clear her vision, looked where Harry had pointed and saw a smoking, cracked crater right where they had been standing. Apparently the aliens had managed to land a surprise attack on them - an attack that nearly succeeded.

Nanoha and Fate were both quite shocked.

_What was that now?_ Nanoha telepathically asked Fate, her voice shaking slightly.

_It seems like some sort of teleportation or dimensional transfer._ Fate replied, shaking her head to clear it. _Sort of like dimensional transfer...but I haven't seen any dimensional transfer work this fast..._

_Potter-san seems to have a lot of tricks up his sleeves. _Nanoha said, looking at the gaping crater where they had been standing on just a few seconds ago.

"I must say, you two are quite resilient. Most people usually throw up on their first try." Harry said.

"That's what I feel like doing right now." Nanoha said shakily.

"Me too." Fate said thickly. "Thank you though." she added.

"Thank me later. Right now, go!" Harry said, before twirling on the spot again. This time he went alone, vanishing into thin air. The alien army close in from both sides again. However, moments later, there were flashes of light and toppling aliens in the midst of the army. Harry was doing his stuff again.

"Come on, Fate!" Nanoha shouted at her friend. She spun to face the oncoming army, holding out her staff. She pointed it straight at them and sent off another barrage of axel shooters at them. Pink light lit up the streets. Aliens fell. However, this time, they were a bit prepared. They had brought translucent shields to the fight now, and were holding them up in front of them. While some of them went down, others managed to block the shots.

"Plasma Lancer!" Fate shouted. Golden, electric arrowheads flew at the army. The shots hit the shields, and some of them broke from the sheer impact. However, many of them were still standing.

The aliens were now adopting a strategy of their own. They were forming ranks, with the ones with the shields up front, and then the gunners right behind the shield lines. The aliens holding the shields lined up perfectly, and then held them right in front of them, with the gun barrels poking out every gap.

"They are making a phalanx..." Fate mused.

"We've got to break through that!" Nanoha said, and moved forward. However, Fate stepped up right beside her.

"Me too." she said, and held up her left hand. It began to glow and crackle with electricity.

Nanoha held up Raising Heart right beside her. it also began to hum with energy.

(You all know the drill here at this point.)

"Divine...buster!" Nanoha shouted.

"Plasma...smasher!" Fate also shouted.

There was a flash of light, and then the two spell fired.

A huge, almost solid-looking beam of pink light blasted at the alien phalanx. At the same time, a beam of golden light erupted from Fates hand. The two energy blasts, glowing with sheer magical energy, shot towards the enemy phalanx.

The shields never stood a chance. Under the onslaught of the two powerful mages, the shields were of no use. The aliens were blasted backwards, tossed high into the air, their guns scattering on the ground. They shrieked, and then fell. They were then engulfed in pink and golden light. The light momentarily flashed in Harry's eyes too, who paused to stare at the spell under the invisibility cloak.

He had thought that these two girls, as young as they were, were still powerful, due to the magical attacks they were spamming the aliens with. But this...this was something that he doubted even Lord Voldemort could achieve. The sheer scale and power of this magic flabbergasted him.

He might have stared for all day if gunshots hadn't brought him sharply back to Earth. He immediately turned, and then got back to work, firing spells at the aliens under the cloak.

The aliens might have been having a hard time, due the powerful beams and blasts of the mages and the sneaky, stealthy attacks from the wizard, but they were much less panicking than before. They now know that a frontal assault was not the way to go against the two girls. They also knew that they had to stay close together in order to prevent the invisible wizard from sneaking into their midst.

They were now advancing from either side. Their guns were raised and firing wildly at the three people standing alone in the street, desperately defending the city. Nanoha and Fate responded with blasts of energy, blasting away anything that came near them. pink and golden light flashed brightly, lighting up the darkening sky.

Harry was also constantly spamming spells at the attackers. They were more huddled together as a group now, but that didn't really matter to him, as he could still pick them off one by one.

All of them were fighting valiantly. But the enemies were relentless. The fallen rose back up and attacked again. Wave after wave of enemies came, threatening to overwhelm the mages and the wizard. There was definitely strength in numbers at this point. With each alien that fell, another took its place.

And it seemed like there were more coming. New reinforcements were streaming in from neighboring alleys and streets. It seemed that the rest of the alien army had heard of the three people causing trouble for them, and had decided to take care of them first.

Harry still had a little fight left in him. he wasn't particularly wounded or anything. But he was concerned about the two mages. They were sporting some bruises or cuts from their battle. Nothing serious, but they were obviously getting tired.

And he was right. Nanoha fired off another round of the axel shooter, but then took a step back, leaning on Raising Heart for support. She had indeed used quite a lot of magic for this battle. She and Fate had been fighting nonstop for more than two hours now. A mage couldn't go on like this without any other reinforcements. And this wasn't just one big creature of darkness that they had to fight. It was an army.

Beside her, Fate also stumbled a bit, leveling Bardiche at the enemies and panting slightly. She was definitely running out of energy. They both were.

"Any idea when help is coming?" Nanoha panted to her friend as the aliens close in around them.

"I don't know yet." Fate said, leaning back to back against Nanoha.

The black arms had seen their enemies' exhaustion. They started to form a tight circle around the mages, gun barrels pointing at them. Black dragons circled overhead. The aliens leveled their guns. They began to hum with energy. Other, bigger aliens also stood behind the gunners, holding huge swords, ready to strike their enemies down.

"We need some help now!" Nanoha sounded desparate.

"I know that, but-" Fate's words were abruptly cut off by sudden darkness. Before she knew it, the two were being dragged through the suffocating void once more. Nanoha felt like her chest was going to burst. She was traveling through a very narrow tube once more. It was almost painful this time.

And then they burst out into light once more. Nanoha stumbled, and fell to her knees. Beside her, Fate also fell, holding on to Nanoha. She gasped, breathing in air. Although riddled with dust, air had never smelled so sweet. Trying to regain her bearings, she looked to her left and saw Harry there, holding his wooden stick in his hand and looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that sudden ride. Had to get you out of there though." he said, reaching out a hand to help them up.

"It's fine. Thank you." Fate said, accepting the hand and getting to her feet. Nanoha also rose up too. "Where are we?" Fate said, looking around them.

"I wasn't thinking of a particular destination. I just wanted to get us away from that place though, so I just brought us onto a rooftop far away from the place." Harry said, sighing wearily. "Hopefully we'll be able to grab a quick rest." he added hopefully.

That was not to be.

There was a sudden screech, and the three on the rooftop looked up. Nanoha saw about a dozen black shapes flying towards them, silhouetted against the clouds. As they flew closer and closer, Harry let out an inward groan.

Apparently they weren't out of the woods just yet.

The aliens swooped down. They resembled small black dragons. Their wings were black and scaly, with red lines along its ridge. It had two distinct spines on its back, and had a pointed head with glaring yellow eyes.

The black hawks flew down and then formed a semicircle around the wizard and mages, hovering in front of them.

Nanoha and Fate stared at Harry, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Well...trouble always seems to find me." he said, scratching his head a bit. "Look out!" he yelled out suddenly, and leaped in front of the two mages.

He held up his wand in front of him as the black hawks simultaneously fired blasts of bluish energy at the three people on the rooftop. The energy slammed into some kind of an invisible barrier right in front of Harry's wand. They splashed harmlessly against the barrier, but they did push Harry back a bit from the sheer force.

Harry thrust his wand forwards, yelling _"Stupefy!"_ A jet of red light blasted out from the end of his wand, and shot towards four of the aliens. Three of them managed to dodge out of the way, swerving to avoid the spell. The fourth one was not so lucky. The jet of light hit it right in the chest. It hung in the air for a moment, like some grotesque puppet. Then it fell to the ground, completely limp.

The rest of the aliens didn't flinch, however, and instead fired off another round of the blue energy waves. Harry held up his barrier, but it wasn't going to hold forever.

"I won't be able to hold them off forever!" Harry shouted to the two mages. "Get out of here!"

"No! We'll help!" Nanoha said, raising to her feet. Beside her Fate did the same. "We can't leave you here like this!"

"No! Just go and-"

But what harry wanted them to do, they never found out. In the short time it took for Harry to call out the mages, one of the black hawks decided to go for a more riskier approach. It flew forwards, striking the barrier with the energy, knocking back Harry a bit, and then slammed into the shield with it s full body weight. Not expecting this, Harry was thrown back. he stumbled - and fell.

The two mages shouted in horror. Nanoha ran forwards to help, but was intercepted by another alien. Harry, on the ground, looked up, raising his wand in front of him for defense. However, he wasn't going to be quick enough. The alien streaked forwards, diving right at Harry's chest -

**"Blaze Cannon."** a voice came from behind.

Harry's view was suddenly eclipsed by a blue-white light. Harry shielded his eyes, the light blinding him. The black hawk, about to dive right into Harry, was caught right in the center of the blast. It screeched loudly, and then was engulfed in light.

The rest of the aliens were no better off. They too were engulfed in blue white light. The spell tore through the air, and for a moment, screeches and screams could be heard on the rooftops.

And then the light died down. Revealing two very surprised mages and one equally surprised wizard. However, Nanoha and Fate seemed to recognize that particular spell. In fact, Nanoha's face broke into a smile as she rushed forward. "Chrono-kun!" she shouted, moving towards someone behind Harry.

Harry stood up, dusting off his coat, and looked behind him. Fate also moved past him, to a boy that was hovering a few inches off the ground, a device leveled at the spot over Harry's head. He was about 15 years old, and was wearing a long black coat over his uniform. Two metal spikes were protruding from his shoulders. His hair was dark, midnight blue, and his dark eyes were looking curiously at Harry.

"Who are you?" he asked Harry in a crisp, formal manner. Harry was instantly reminded of Percy Weasley. "What is your business here?"

"I would ask you that same question." Harry said dryly. "But is now really the time?"

"I am Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. And I would not worry about the situation for now. Reinforcements are coming." Chrono replied.

As he spoke, there were flashes of light and explosions from various parts of the city. Smoke rose up, and the shrieks of aliens could be heard. Harry caught a glimpse of several people dressed in uniforms flying through the streets, knocking down aliens as they went.

"The marines have been deployed. They will be able to clear up this situation...as best as they can. Now will you answer my question?" Chrono said, his voice impassive.

"He's good, Chrono-kun!" Nanoha broke in suddenly, having arrived right next to Chrono. Chrono looked moderately surprised, but then greeted her and Fate with a slight nod. "He helped fight the aliens along with us." Nanoha continued.

"She's right. I don't know him, but he did help us right now." Fate added.

"That may be true." Chrono admitted. "However, there is still the matter of his magic. We've seen signals of his own magic from the _Arthra_. They were unlike any other that we have ever witnessed. Naturally, this sparked out interest, and along with the fight against the black aliens, the other purpose of coming here is to see what you are all about. So, uh...back to the beginning. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said simply. "And if you are worried that I may cause harm to any of you, well, I won't." he said mildly, and he tucked the wand away in his bag, along with his invisibility cloak. He was still wary though, and he kept his eyes fixed upon Chrono's device.

"Good. Now, I will have to ask you to come aboard for questioning." Chrono said.

"Chrono-kun...there's no need to be so...professional with him..." Nanoha said nervously.

"No, it's fine...but come aboard where?" Harry asked.

* * *

_Arthra_

Lindy sipped the last few drops of her green tea, letting out a sigh. She had hoped that she would not be too late in arriving with reinforcements, and that the girls would get overwhelmed, but luckily, they had managed to get to Earth just in the nick of time.

Right now, she was hoping that the marines that had been deployed to stop the invasive forces would be able to push the aliens out of the city, or at least contain them from spreading any further. The aliens might not have any experience with magic, but from the scans she had received from the battlefield, they were exceptionally powerful fighters.

The screen beeped suddenly. It flashed to life, and a smooth male voice flowed out.

_"Admiral, I wish to report that the marines have been able to contain the aliens for the time being. However, they still have control over a major part of the city. We have evacuated anyone we can." _James spoke out of the computer.

"Thank you, James." Lindy said. closing her eyes in thought. She knew that against such a huge army, immediate victory was near impossible. Her primary objective had been to secure whatever parts of the city they can.

_"However, they seemed to have withdrawn themselves, rather than being beat back."_ James continued. _"It seems that they had ceased to attack for the day. Lucky for us that they are giving us a break."_

"What about the...wizard we picked up?" Lindy asked.

_"He has been brought on board, along with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter." _James said. _"I must say, the Wolkenritter had done quite a good job of fighting against the aliens. The marines had trouble getting close to them at first because they were fighting so furiously."_ he sounded slightly amused. _"In fact, the only reason the author didn't put their part in the story in was because he forgot- I-I mean, wanted to censor this part."_

"What?" Lindy asked curiously.

_"Nothing."_ James replied quickly.

"Huh. Well, time to go and meet the new passenger." Lindy said, standing up.

She turned and walked out of the bridge, passing through a pair of mechanical doors that slid open quietly as she passed. She walked down the silver hallway, going past several rooms and doors, until she came to a stop. She stood in front, slightly apprehensive.

Who was this man, who displayed such extraordinary powers? Why was his magic so different from theirs? Why was he here? And what was his purpose? The questions reeled around inside Lindy's head. She shook her head to clear her confusion, and reached up to knock. However, she couldn't help but feel that she was going to open up a can of worms with this.

She knocked on the doors three times.

"Come in." a voice came from within.

She opened the door, and stepped into the room.

The man - Harry Potter, she remembered - was sitting on a chair, his hands folded on the table that was right in front of him. There was a steaming teacup in front of him, but that had remained untouched.

Lindy walked to the chair opposite of Harry and sat down, all the while observing the man. He looked fairly well for someone who had just been through a battle. His coat was a bit dusty, but otherwise untouched. His face had no scars at all except for the lightning bolt shaped scar that was on his forehead. He seemed quite at ease, despite having no idea what was going on.

"Hello. I'm Admiral Lindy Harlaown of the TSAB." Lindy said, extending her hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, taking the hand. "Uhh...not in any particular rank or organization."

"That is perfectly fine. Now, can you answer some questions?" Lindy said, smiling slightly.

"Go ahead." Harry said, leaning back a little.

"Well, basically, we wish to know who you are, and what is up with the magic you are using. Also, we wish to know what exactly is going on here, as there seems to be something much larger going on here..." Lindy trailed off.

"So you want the whole story?" Harry asked. Lindy nodded. "Well, I'll try my best to explain. I hope I am right in trusting you guys."

"You are." Lindy said immediately. "Now please, begin."

Harry sighed, thinking back to how it all began.

"Well, first of all I am a wizard, a magic user who I suppose is completely different from your type of magic. There are quite many of people who are like me, and they live together on Earth. England is where most of them live, and the surrounding countries." he said.

"There's a magical community on Earth?" Lindy asked, slightly shocked. "But...we've never seen any signs of a wizard like you anywhere on that world."

Harry chuckled. "Of course not. The wizards have been doing a very, very good job of hiding themselves from the eyes of others. The wizarding world is full of people like me, those who use wands," Harry pulled out his own wand as he said this, "like this."

Lindy stared curiously at the wooden stick that Harry was holding in his hand. "This is what you use? It is an odd device."

"If you would call it a device...well, I suppose that is quite accurate." Harry said thoughtfully. "Anyways, our magic, as you noted, is very different from yours. As I observed from the two girls I had contact with, I noticed that your magic seems to center around power. Is that right?" Harry inquired.

"Well...sort of." Lindy said. "To be more specific, our magic is more focused on calculations and algorithms, trying to figure out the scale and the trajectory of magic before casting the spell. This results in the mages in being rather skilled at math. It is actually science as much as it is magic. The purpose of the device is to relieve some of the burden of the intensive calculations' involved in casting those spells."

"Then that is significantly different from our magic." Harry said, drinking down his tea in one gulp. "Actually, before I explain, let me demonstrate it for you." he set his now empty teacup down, and then lifted his wand. Lindy watched curiously.

In another room, Chrono, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were clustered around a screen showing the room that Harry and Lindy were currently talking in. They looked at Harry setting his cup down, and then waving his wand over the teacup.

"What is he doing?" Nanoha wondered.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that it can't be like anything we expected." Fate said.

_"Wonder if he's going to pull a rabbit out of it."_ James said from another computer screen.

"James, shh!" Hayate said to the AI. "I want to watch and see what happens."

Back in the room, Lindy watched as Harry flourished his wand over the empty teacup. The wand didn't do anything fancy, and Harry uttered no incantation. He only waved it around. As Lindy watched however, the teacup began to steam a bit. It then started filling up with more tea, piping hot as if just out of the kettle. Lindy watched in astonishment as the teacup refilled itself to the brim, and then stopped.

"Okay...that was unexpected." Fate said after a moment.

"How did he do that?" Nanoha exclaimed.

"He'll probably explain now, but we need to listen first." Chrono said, shushing the girls.

Harry chuckled slightly. "I can do a lot more than that." he said, putting his wand back away in his cloak.

"As you see, there is not that much calculating involved with our type of magic. Ours is more about willpower, the belief that the spell will work. The mind is more of the focus here." Harry explained, taking a sip from his tea.

"Well, that's...quite amazing." Lindy said, not knowing what to think.

Harry stared. "I've just seen two of your mages blow away aliens armies with a single blast of energy, and you are calling me amazing?" he asked incredulously.

Lindy laughed a bit. "Well, we can't magically refill teacups. We have to actually go and get some more tea."

"It's a neat trick." Harry admitted. "But back to the story."

"Ah, yes." Lindy remembered. "So your wizarding world is significantly different from ours, and it is on Earth, currently hiding themselves. But what caused you to come here, all the way to Japan? You said that your population is mostly in England."

"Well, it...it's because of the war." Harry said heavily.

"The war?" Lindy asked, leaning forwards a bit.

"It begins, I suppose, with one man." Harry said, his eyes closing slightly. "You see..."

_"Not all wizards are good. Some go bad. And this one man went as bad as he can get."_ Hagrid's voice seemed to echo out of the past, with the storm howling and the sea crashing in the background...

Jerking himself out of memoryland, Harry shook his head slightly.

"Yes? The wizard who went bad? What was his name?" Lindy asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said simply.

"Vol de mort...isn't that French? Chrono said, looking thoughtful.

_"How the hell do you know that?"_ James said wonderingly. _"Yes, it is French for..."_

"...flight from death." Harry continued, answering Lindy's question. "It is fitting, because his goal was to achieve immortality."

"Immortality?" Lindy asked. "How did he do it?"

"Well, it is an even longer story if I explain that, so let's just say that...he succeeded. For a time." Harry said. "And with immortality achieved, he started to gather followers. Dark wizards known as Death Eaters...dark creatures, such as giants and werewolves...he was taking over. People were afraid of him. Didn't trust anyone. They were afraid to even call his name."

"Of course, the rest of the wizarding world tried to stand up to him. But they were all killed in the end. Horribly. However, he was eventually stopped, and rendered powerless by..." Harry trailed off suddenly, remembering that his was where he came into the story.

"Yes?" Lindy asked.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't kept down for long." Harry said quickly, not meeting Lindy's eyes. "He built an even bigger army of dark forces. Grew stronger and stronger...and then the rest of the wizarding world united against Voldemort once more."

"And then the war broke out. It was long, hard...many people paid the ultimate sacrifice." Harry said, his gaze becoming distant.

All of those who had made the ultimate sacrifice...

Faces began to flash by in front of his eyes once more. Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images. He couldn't be like this. Now here, not now!

But he couldn't help it. He heard the soft, high voice taunting him, laughing at him, while the men in masks jeered and the snake slithered through the grass...

_"Pick up your wand, Potter!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry suddenly became aware of someone calling his name. he opened his eyes and looked up to see Lindy looking at him worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Lindy asked, then checked herself. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that..."

"It's fine. I am getting used to putting the pain away more and more these days." Harry said, trying to clear his head again.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the war. Well, the second wizarding war lasted for many years, during which some of the fighting even spread to the non-magic world. The specifics, I wouldn't get into that much. In the end, Voldemort was stopped for the last time, his followers were vanquished, and the war ended, though not leaving many scars on people." Harry said heavily.

"I see..." Lindy said, not know anything else to say.

"So I think you can understand that I need a break." Harry finished, taking another sip of the tea.

"Yes. And I am also incredibly grateful for you assistance in dealing with the situation." Lindy said. "Of course, there's still the matter of your secret society, and your magic, but I think that can wait for now. Thank you, Harry-kun." she got up, smiling.

"My pleasure, Lindy-san." Harry said, also getting to his feet.

"So, if you don't mind...would you consider staying here for the time being? I mean, I could send you back to England, but..." Lindy began to ask.

"I'll help." Harry said immediately. "That's why I'm here anyways."

"Thank you." Lindy said. "We'll need every mage - or wizard - that we can get."

"I understand." Harry said.

"And...if it doesn't bother you...would you offer to be a part of our missions to fight the aliens later on? We need to push them out of the city. And we need all help we can get."

"Of course." Harry said.

"I mean, you've been through a war, so maybe..." Lindy said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. If I really didn't want to fight, would I have taken out my wand when the aliens were attacking?" Harry said, a slight smile on his face. "I'll help. I decided to fight, and it was my choice anyways."

"Although I am worried about you employing two young children in your missions." Harry said suddenly. "I mean, do your organization employ children a lot?"

"Well, we merely take in anyone who has enough talent to help." Lindy said, although she internally frowned; that question had also come up on her mind quite a couple times.

"I see..." Harry said, but didn't say anything more.

"So now...would you like to get acquainted with others by any chance? Or do you just want to rest?" Lindy asked

"Well, I suppose I'll get to know them." Harry said, walking towards the door.

* * *

Why had he not told her?

The question haunted Harry as he walked through the silver hallways of the _Arthra_.

Why had he not told Lindy of the boy who lived? About his troubles? About how he was the reason Voldemort was vanquished...twice.

Why had he kept it from her?

Actually, the answer was simple.

Harry didn't want any more attention than what he was already attracting. he didn't want the curious stares, he didn't want the attention.

_"There, look."_

_"Where?"_

_"The one next to the tall boy with the red hair."_

_"Do you think they are friends?"_

_"Did you see his face?"_

_"Did you see his scar?"_

He had dealt with it his whole life, people whispering when he passed by them, shooting glances at him, at his scar. An so many things happening to him every year...each year he had come out victorious, but that had also added to his supposed list of fame, which he was not comfortable with. Not at all.

It was even worse now, with him being the one to defeat Voldemort. The people were going wild, trying to see, to hear the boy who lived, and the chosen one. They wanted to get close to the living legend.

Harry didn't like that.

He only wanted to take some rest. The war had taken its toll on him and his friends, after all. And he thought Japan, halfway around the world, would be a place of rest for him, a place where he could heal in peace, without any crazed worshipper coming to see him.

_"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Oh, he was glad that the war was over, of course, but...sometimes he wished he wasn't so damn important. Why was he the chosen one? Why was he the one getting the attention?

Every eye focused on him, every ear focused on him...one might think that would be cool, but Harry knew better. To him, there was nothing better than being normal, or as normal as he could be when he was a wizard.

He would have to tell them...eventually. However, now was not the time, when he was exhausted, and had been through a battle. When this was all cleared up, maybe then he could tell them the whole truth.

But not now.

* * *

The mechanical doors slid open. The mages that had been sitting in the room jumped, and looked around to see Harry coming in through the door.

"Hello." he said, smiling slightly. "I don't think we've really introduced ourselves formally yet, have we?"

"No." Nanoha said. "But I suppose it would be nice to get to know each other."

"Very well. Harry Potter, for those who don't know yet." Harry said, nodding his head at everyone.

"So...you're a wizard, Harry-kun?" Fate asked, curiosity apparent in her voice.

"Yes, and I suppose you saw some of it while I was fighting." Harry said.

"I never knew about this magic...or a community of the magic users on Earth...this could open up a whole new can of worms..." Chrono said softly.

"Well, my name's Nanoha Takamachi!" Nanoha said, smiling at Harry. "Pleased to meet you...formally at last." she said.

"You're the one who was blasting the pink beams, weren't you?" Harry asked, slightly amused. "I saw you. That was quite intense."

"She is like that with her enemies. Buster them all away!" Hayate said jokingly.

"Hayate-chan, it's not like that..." Nanoha said, slightly embarrassed.

"Fate T. Harlaown. It is also nice to meet you, Harry-kun." Fate said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Fate...uhh, san? chan?" Harry mumbled, confused.

"Honorifics can be quite confusing." Fate said, a slight smile on her face.

"If it isn't offensive to you, were you born with those red eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes...why?" Fate asked, confused.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just curious." Harry said. In truth, he had a very unpleasant encounter with another person with red eyes. Those eyes will give you nightmares, staring right into your soul...

"Hayate Yagami! Nice to meet you!" Hayate said, shaking Harry's hand eagerly.

"Oh, right. Pleased to meet you too." Harry said, coming out of his thoughts once more.

"And I'm..." Chrono began, but James cut him off.

_"Chrono Harlaown, I think everybody would know that name by now because you declare it so much."_ the AI said dryly. The girls laughed at Chrono's startled and slightly outraged face. Harry, in the meanwhile, was surprised to hear the voice come out of the computer. _"Oh, and by the way, James here, the ship's trusty A.I!"_ he announced proudly.

"Not very trusty if you ask me..." Chrono muttered under his breath. Harry chuckled a bit at the boy's reaction.

"So...Harry-kun, can you show us how you exactly did the vanishing trick?" Nanoha asked him. "Where you suddenly became invisible."

"Well, I suppose I could show you." Harry said, rummaging around in his bag. he then pulled out a long, silvery cloak made of light, flowing material.

"What's that?" Hayate asked. "It feels so soft..." she muttered, stroking the cloth.

_"Reel it back there a bit."_ James said jokingly.

"He-hey! I wasn't talking about - whoa!"

Hayate's surprise was understandable, for Harry had thrown the invisibility cloak around himself. Instantly, he disappeared from view, completely invisible. Only his head was poking out, and it looked like it was suspended in midair.

"That...is...impossible." Chrono stammered, his cool demeanor collapsing without him even knowing.

"And yet here it is." Harry said, smiling.

"How does it work?" Fate said wonderingly as Harry pulled off the cloak, coming back into view.

"Magic." he said simply. "No other way to explain it really. Logic pretty much goes out the window when our magic is involved."

"That's interesting." Nanoha said.

"Speak for yourself." Harry said. "I mean, your magic...it's incredible. Oh, and by the way, your staff...where is it now?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing the absence of the long metal rod Nanoha was carrying around.

**"Right here."** Raising Heart chimed from her place around Nanoha's neck.

"Oh, my." Harry said, his eyes widening at the small red jewel talking.

"She's an intelligent device. I use her when I cast magic." Nanoha explained, touching Raising Heart gently.

"Wish my wand spoke up too." Harry said with a grin. "But hey, at least it sparks." he said, putting his wand away with a flourish.

"We definitely need to see what each of us have that's unique when we have the chance." Hayate said, thinking about her Wolkenritter, and how she had become the master of them.

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

"So, uhh...Harry-kun?" Fate asked, looking slightly hesitating.

"Yes?" Harry said, looking at her with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Nanoha told us that you got your scar in a car crash...that's not true, is it?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry was suddenly on red alert. They were stepping into dangerous territory here.

He kept his face neutral. "Yes, although I did lose my parents in the same incident that gave me these scars." he said. "Let's just say I got this scar in the war." Harry said, telling the truth, but once again, not the whole truth.

"Do spells leave a scar like that?" Chrono asked, intrigued.

"Dark, powerful spell do." Harry replied.

"Well...I'm sorry, Harry-kun." Hayate said, her voice soft.

"Yes, well, I've learned to live with the pain." Harry said. _Although it still hurts, even today._

_"Uhh...awkward."_ James spoke up.

Harry, realizing that the artificial intelligence was still there, turned to the computer on the wall. "Oh right, your technology must be very advanced if you have artificial intelligence." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Well, we do combine science with magic. In fact, I think Lindy-san already told you, our magic, is just as much science as it is magic." Fate explained.

"What about yours?" Chrono asked.

"Well, the wizards have concealed themselves from others quite well...almost too well in fact. Because there is so little interaction with the non magical world, there is hardly any of what you would call 'advanced technology' in our world." Harry said. "The thing is, to many wizards, the non-magic items are actually objects of intrigue." he chuckled a bit, remembering Mr. Weasley.

"Like what?" Nanoha asked, curious.

"Nothing much. Batteries, light bulbs, cars, all sorts of things." Harry said. "Some try to find out how they work, and they take it apart." _And then reassemble it again for flight_, Harry thought, thinking of the flying car.

"That's quite strange...I mean, so their isolation had prevented them from getting new technologies?" Chrono asked sharply.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter too much. Wizard magic is enough for living for almost all wizards." Harry said. "Although I did know someone who had a collection of plugs." he said, grinning again.

"...you're kidding, right?" Nanoha asked.

"Nope." Harry said, laughing slightly when the mages sweatdropped.

* * *

_Location Unknown_

A figure stood in a dimply lit room. His body was silhouetted against the light of the large screen he was currently staring at right now.

He was tall, but his body was weirdly shaped. He had the upper part of his body, but the lower part where the legs should have been seemed to be cut away. Tattered cloth and robes draped over the body, concealing the bottom of the figure from view.

He was wearing quite old-fashioned attire, with a purplish-black robe, golden bands around his sleeves and neck. He was wearing an assortment of necklaces, made of beads, glass ornaments, spikes, and sometimes chains.

His head was the weirdest part. His head was incredibly long in the horizontal direction. This was due to long horns protruding from either side of his head. As the screen lit up with light, the tips of the horns could be seen, red as though it had been dipped in blood.

He was currently watching the screen. It displayed a montage of the invasion of the alien forces he had sent out today. He hadn't expected them to succeed firsthand. The mages would come, he was sure of it. And he was right. We watched as the two girls blasted his army with magic. he made sure to take not of how they performed, and what they were using.

He had sent out more troops to their location, to wear them down, but also to test them, to see just how powerful they really were.

The results had been extraordinary. The mages possessed more power than he could have ever imagined. They were annihilating large parts of his army in just mere minutes. This could present a problem. They were powerful. Too powerful.

_Not that it matters_, he thought. _I hold the ultimate power._

However, as he watched, he also spotted another disturbance in his army. They were being bound up in ropes that seemed to come out of thin air. Some were hit with jets of red light that blasted into them, and then they fell over. Some just froze up, and fell on their faces, stiff as a board. Guns that they were holding were jerked out of their hands. Some of the objects they picked up were exploding to bits.

The figure stared at the spectacle that was occurring. Things were turning out to be quite more showy than they appeared to be, wasn't it? This seemed like another type of those mages, probably in league with them. The attacker didn't show up, so the figure assumed that he or she was using some kind of cloaking technology.

Well, no matter. He had the info on them anyways, so that his army could be more prepared. He hadn't even pulled out his big guns yet. They were in for a nasty surprise next time.

His mind briefly flashed to the storage room, where hundreds of thousands of cylindrical containers were stacked against each other. Each of them shimmering with what looked like liquid light.

And then it flashed to his laboratory, where a large container was set in the middle of the floor, a writhing mass of organic material in it...his ultimate weapon...

No, not his ultimate weapon. he still had an ace up his sleeve - literally.

The video stopped playing, and the screen shut off, leaving the room in semi darkness.

The figure turned and started to glide out of the room, his cloak trailing behind.

No matter what the mages did, no matter what they planned against him, they will fail. This was a fight he cannot lose.

Or else his power may be lost to him forever...

* * *

**\- To be continued -**

**Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, presenting you another chapter, with more action and...exposition. Yay. It was inevitable at some point.**

**Harry finally exchanges formal greetings with the mages. Each seems to be equally surprised with one another. They are going to be surprised plenty of times with the stuff they have in store, you just wait.**

**If it pleases you, do leave a comment on the reviews section, and tell me what you think about my story, what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what I should change, etc. Criticism is welcome, as I do need some good, general advice on how to write better. So please, tell me what you think of my story, and how you think it should flow!**

**The plot now thickens, if it hadn't already! The aliens have withdrawn, but are far from retreating, the wizard and mages are now going to fight alongside each other against the aliens, and a new enemy is seen! Who could it be? And what power does he wield that makes him so cocky? Next time, another battle, more revelations, and new friends arrive to help out of the scene. More action, more suspense, and more resolutions will happen! So please, do not miss the next thrilling chapter of **_**White Devil: Genesis!**_

**Also, please read and review!**

**Next Chapter: Enter the Blue Blur!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Blue Blur! Part 1

**Chapter 5-1: Enter the Blue Blur! Part 1**

A mechanical door slid open. The light from the corridor streamed into the dark room, flooding the place with light. The light illuminated a moderately large room, big enough for one man - or wizard - to feel comfortable in. A spacious bed was on one side of the room; nothing too fancy, just blankets and a pillow. A desk was next the head of the bed, with a writing lamp on it, and some paper and pencils next to it.

Harry walked into the room, putting his bag down from his shoulder. He walked over to the bed and sat down, putting the bag down next to him. He let out a sigh. It had been a long day.

After having some conversations amongst the mages, Lindy had come and informed them that they needed to rest, due to them being deployed back on the mission to Uminari tomorrow. The girls complained slightly, wanting to get to know this new, strange wizard they had just met, and were now chatting away with, but Harry said that they needed rest too.

Harry, of course, wanted to know more about these mages, but knew now was not the time.

Lindy, seeing how Harry had no place to rest for now, offered up a guest room on the _Arthra_. And boy, even though a house elf hadn't warmed the sheets beforehand, it still was comfortable to finally sit down on a bed after a long day of fighting.

"Are you okay, Harry-kun?" Nanoha's worried voice came from the doorway.

Harry turned and saw Nanoha standing in the doorway, her dark blue eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

He managed a smile. "It's fine, Nanoha-chan." he said, taking off his coat and hanging it on the bedpost. "I just need some rest. We all need some rest. Go on."

However, Nanoha stayed, her feet shifting awkwardly. "Uhh, well..."

Curious, Harry asked "What is it?"

Nanoha put her hands together and looked at Harry. "Thanks for helping us out today...Harry-kun." she said, a slight pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Harry blinked. He had forgotten that the reason he had been revealed to the mages was because he had stepped forward to help an injured Nanoha in the first place. he had forgotten it in the heat of battle.

Harry smiled. "Well...you're welcome, Nanoha-chan." he said warmly. "It's just a 'saving people thing' that I seem to have." Inside jokes.

Nanoha blinked. "A 'saving people thing'?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Apparently I just can't afford to have anyone die on my watch. Kind of stupid if you ask me. Stupid, but still good."

"Wanting to save people isn't bad." Nanoha exclaimed. "The reason Fate-chan is friends with us now is because I wanted to help her! It isn't a stupid thing!"

"Well, sometimes enemies can use that feeling, too." Harry said, his thoughts wandering...wandering...to a certain room in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

_"You can't save him, Harry. He's...gone."_

_"DON'T TELL ME HE'S GONE!" Harry screamed furiously, trying to twist free of the man's grasp. "SIRIUS!"_

* * *

"Harry-kun?" A voice jolted him out of his painful memories. Harry blinked, and found himself looking at Nanoha's worried face.

Harry mentally berated himself. He couldn't break down for something like this. The past was past. He needed to move on. He couldn't dwell on it.

But it still hurt...

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "But know that some enemies out there may be sneakier than you think."

Nanoha's expression sobered a bit. "Is it...about the war, Harry-kun?" she asked, her voice soft. "What happened?"

"Look, if you've been through a war, you'll know what I mean." Harry said, rummaging around in his bag to look for something else to change into. "But trust me on that."

Nanoha was quiet for a few seconds, thinking. "But still, I believe that it is good to try and help those out that are in danger!" she exclaimed after a moment.

Harry smiled. "Well, I can't argue with that." he said. _But that doesn't mean you can save everybody._ He thought. He knew from experience. But looking at the girl in front of him, looking so young, just as young as he had been when he had first learned that he was a wizard, he knew he couldn't tell Nanoha those things.

Some pains needed to be kept for himself.

"Anyways, I think I'll rest now, you should do the same." Harry said, finally finding a change of clothes in his bag.

"All right, I will - EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Nanoha exclaimed in shock.

For Harry had just reached into the bag the size of an ordinary schoolbag, rummaged around in it, and then pulled out a full set of clothes, faded jeans and a winter shirt. With the strange cloth he had put in there earlier, there should have been very little room for the clothes to go in, and the bag didn't even look that thick of bulky.

"How...how..." Nanoha was amazed. "That can't be possible!"

Harry, seeing Nanoha's reaction, couldn't help but grin. "You want to know the secret?" he said, leaning towards Nanoha. "It's...magic." he said dramatically.

Nanoha stood there for a moment, looking blank. "Uhh..."

Harry laughed. "We'll talk more about that when we have the time. For now, we need to sleep." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh! Right, right away, Harry-kun." Nanoha said. She smiled at him, and then rushed away through the silver halls of the _Arthra_.

Harry closed the door shut. He quickly changed into the new clothes he had brought. Now he was really glad that he had brought his luggage via extension charm. That was coming in handy. He put the dusty clothes beside the bed, dusting some of them off as best as he could.

He then reached into his bag and pulled out a thick, leather-bound book. Holding it, he walked over to the desk beside the bed and sat down, turning on the lamp. He then put the book on the table and opened the cover.

Instead of words, pictures greeted him - literally. The people in the pictures were moving, waving at him and smiling, reaching out to him. Harry smiled as he gazed at the couple in the picture. A tall man looking almost exactly like Harry, down to the messy strands of hair. A woman with her arms around the man, her eyes a vibrant, emerald green - just like Harry.

Harry looked lovingly down at the pictures of his parents. Wondering if they were watching. He wondered if they knew that he had, in a sense, avenged their deaths. He didn't care much about revenge now, but he made sure that their deaths were not in vain.

After looking at the pictures for some minutes, Harry glanced at the clock and realized it was late. It was nearing midnight. Harry closed the photo album and put it back inside the bag. He then turned off the lamp, took off his glasses, and put them on the table. He stretched and yawned.

Yes, it had been a very long day...but things were just beginning.

* * *

"Hey, Nanoha," Fate greeted, Nanoha as she walked through the door. She was sitting on the bed, with Hayate next to her. "Did you talk to Harry-kun by any chance?"

"Yes, I did." replied Nanoha, flopping down on the edge of the bed. "He seems to have a lot of sadness inside him." she said worriedly.

"He's been through a war." Hayate said reassuringly. "I mean, we've been in some though battles together, sure, but a war? I think this may be our first time."

"And how did you guys do? I totally forgot." Fate asked her.

Hayate's eyes sparkled a bit. "You should have seen Vita." she said, her eyes reminiscent.

"Was she good?" Nanoha asked excitedly.

"Let's just say that the aliens are going to fear Graf Eisen from now on." Hayate said, smiling slightly. "Oh, and Laevatein, too." she added, remembering Signum.

Fate managed a smile, too. "Well, we'll see if they do as good tomorrow." she said.

"Hey, Fate..."

Fate and Hayate turned towards Nanoha. She was looking down and was biting her lip slightly.

"What is it?" Fate asked, moving a bit closer to Nanoha.

"I'm worried about Harry-kun." she said.

"Well, so are we. I mean, he's pretty melancholy, but like I said, he's got his reasons-" Hayate began, but Nanoha cut her off.

"He seems to isolated. So detached. he seems to have a long history of sadness. His eyes...they were sad. They held memories. Memories that he didn't tell us." Nanoha said, still not looking up.

"He doesn't seem to be telling us the full story here...and he seems to be trying to hide it away." Nanoha said.

"So you think he's not telling his part of the story?" Fate asked.

"Yes." Nanoha said. "And...the thing is, I want to help him, Fate. I want to see why he is not telling us the full story. Why he seems to have such sad memories. Even if he's been through a war, there seems to be something else...something more. Like he played a major part of the war, but doesn't want to share it."

**"Since when were you such an expert at reading emotions, Master?"** Raising Heart piped up out of nowhere. Moments later, the red jewel was smacked by Fate's hand. **"I was just saying."**

"It's okay, Nanoha." Fate said, putting her arms around Nanoha. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah...I guess..." Nanoha said, hugging Fate for a moment.

"You managed to help me get through my own troubles." Fate said reassuringly. "We'll be able to help him, too."

Nanoha managed a smile. "Yeah..."

The two hugged for a moment, not realizing that a certain brown-haired girl sitting right next to them was getting more and more awkward by the second. She sat cross legged, looking at the exchange between Nanoha and Fate. Wanting to break the awkward moment, Hayate grabbed a pillow suddenly.

Nanoha and Fate had just broke apart when a pillow hit Nanoha on the head. Startled, Nanoha looked behind her and saw Hayate holding another pillow in her hand.

"Why, Hayate?" Nanoha exclaimed, grabbling the pillow Hayate had thrown at her.

"Well, you two seemed too sad, so I thought I'd lighten things up a bit!" Hayate said, a mischievous grin spreading through her face. "So...pillow fight!" she said, throwing another pillow at Fate.

Nanoha and Fate couldn't help it; they both laughed, and grabbed a pillow.

You can always trust Hayate to make a sad moment jolly.

* * *

"You called, Lindy-san?" Nanoha asked Lindy, standing straight right in front of the woman. Fate and Hayate stood right next to her, as well as Chrono. Behind Hayate were the four Wolkenritter, still sporting some marks from the previous battle in Uminari City. Harry stood next to the four, looking quite bemused as to why the admiral had called them here.

"Yes." Lindy said. "It is about the alien invasion. I had James look over the invasive forces during the night, while the aliens were not attacking. I had him pull up on all the databases he could find to see what exactly we are up against."

_"Aaaaaaaaaand...Eureka!"_ James exclaimed. _"Found a match after so many hours of searching! I mean, I looked up on Skrulls, the Chitauri, the xenomorphs, the wisps, the flood, the-"_

"We get it. So the aliens' identities are?" Chrono said dryly.

_"Huh...you're no fun, Chrono-kun..."_ James grumbled.

"You were saying?" Chrono said, sounding annoyed.

_"Fine, fine...I've identified them as an alien species known as...your ready for this?...the Black Arms."_ James said.

Nobody said anything.

_"Really? No gasps? No screams, no 'DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!' or anything? I was expecting something a bit more dramatic."_ James said.

"Uhh...who exactly are the Black Arms?" Fate asked, confused. "I have never even heard of them in my life."

_"You wouldn't have."_ James said. _"They only invaded Earth once before, and you weren't around back then, I believe."_

"A bit more on the Black Arms, please?" Lindy asked.

_"Can't you just look them up on Wikipedia or something?"_ James grumbled, but dutifully pulled up a holographic image of the aliens the mages had been fighting.

_"They are an alien species who traverse the galaxy in the black comet, traveling through worlds, all the while wreaking havoc on the population of that world. They are heavily armed with high tech weaponry and high physical capabilities. They are a hive mind, let by a single black arms leader."_

_"They have invaded the Earth in the past once, but their efforts failed. The aliens were beat back, the leader defeated, and the black comet annihilated. So that makes their appearance on this planet again all the more head-scratching." _James said, all the while showing recorded footage of the black arms invasion.

"So...apparently these black arms have returned again." Lindy said slowly. "And what is their goal exactly?"

_"Well, humans are an excellent food source for the black arms." _James said.

"WHAT?!" The three girls exclaimed together.

_"Yes. To those aliens, the Earth is like an all-you-can-eat buffet."_ James said nonchalantly.

"Okay...we've got to stop these aliens!" Vita piped up, gripping her hammer.

"Vita, be quiet. Lindy-san will tell us what to do." Signum said, lightly smacking Vita on the head with a kendo sword.

"...how and where did she even get that?" Harry whispered to Zafira.

Zafira chuckled. "Don't ask." he said, sounding amused.

"So...as Vita said, we will be deploying you to drive the aliens out of the city. That is our primary objective for now." Lindy said.

_"Buuuuuut, Me and Amy will also be trying to find out just where the black arms have made their hideout."_ James added. _"That should give us a lead in defeating these pesky little aliens."_

"We'll find out! We promise!" Amy said, looking determined.

A sudden beeping came from the computer screen. Up on the screen, where a map of the city was being shown, certain parts of the city lit up in bright red.

_"Security breach."_ James said. _"Aliens strike again."_

"No time to waste." Lindy said, reaching over and typing in some coordinates. "You all need to get down there and push the black arms back. The marines can hold their own for now, but we are going to need every man-or woman-we can get."

* * *

_In the sky..._

The red plane streaked through the sky, rushing through the layers of steadily darkening clouds. The two-tail design was still prominent, however, and the plane seemed in tip-top shape. The propeller whirred strongly at the front, and the wind rushed past the passengers' faces.

One of them was tapping the soled of his sneaker on the plane's wing, looking impatient.

"Are we there yet?" he asked suddenly.

"Not yet. Almost through." The pilot said, checking his map.

"Man, maybe I should have just run all the way to Uminari! This flight is taking waaaaaaay too long!" the passenger complained.

"Well, you have had the comfort of a cushioned seat for the past few hours, AND you've been chowing down on the special in flight meals I've prepared for you." the pilot said dryly. "I mean, I think the condition is pretty good."

The passenger chuckled. "Now that's true. Nothing beats a good stash of chili dogs to eat while flying to fight an alien army!" he said, taking another bite of the chili dog he was holding.

"Be more serious." the second passenger said quietly. "We can't afford to get distracted by...chili dogs."

"But they're so good!" the first passenger protested. "I mean, you've never tried it, even though I've recommended it loads of times. Come on, buddy!"

"No." was the firm answer he got.

* * *

_Uminari City_

A plasma shot streaked across the ruined streets of Uminari. it sailed through the trees, the rubble, and exploded in a blast of heat and light, showering the places with stone. Several more followed it, all intent on destruction. They hit the sidewalk, the walls, the glass windows that had somehow survived the initial invasion.

Unfortunately for the aliens firing the shots, retaliation was coming for them swiftly.

"Divine...buster!" a girl's voice rang out.

The aliens turned to face the direction where the voice had come from...only for their vision to be filled with pink.

Then the buster struck, and engulfed the aliens in a flash of light. Some were smart enough to put up their shields, but many of them went down on the sneak attack. The beam blaster through all of them, sending the shield-wielding aliens stumbling back.

Back at the end of the street, where the beam had been fired, Nanoha lowered Raising Heart, which let out a puff of steam. She wasn't done yet, however, and swept her device through the air. "Raising Heart!" she called out.

**"Axel shooter."** the device's voice rang out.

Four spheres of pink energy formed in midair in front of Nanoha. the spheres shot forward, streaking through the air.

Many of the aliens were a bit smarter this time, however, and they blacked or dodged them. One aliens ducked as a pink mana ball sailed right past its ear. (If they even have ears.) It let out an inaudible sigh of relief, and then pointed its gun at Nanoha. Nanoha, however, was doing something odd. She was holding her hand out, and was pointing her finger at something. She then moved it through the air like she was conducting an orchestra.

The aliens only had time to be confused before the very mana shot it had dodged nailed it from behind. The axel shooter exploded upon impact, and the alien slumped to the ground, the gun slipping from its hands.

Nanoha led the other spheres through the air by directing their trajectory. She moved her finger around, and the mana spheres curved accordingly. Within seconds, all the shooters found their mark.

Nanoha let out a sigh of relief. However, seeing that there still some aliens left, she turned next to her, looking at a certain young redhead holding a hammer.

"Vita-chan!" she said to the redhead.

Vita nodded, and then turned to face the aliens. Four reddish spheres materialized out of thin air right in front of Vita. She raised Graf Eisen, and swung it back like a baseball bat.

"Take...this!" she shouted, swinging the hammer with all her might.

**"Schwalbefliegen."** the hammer said in a metallic voice.

The hammer swung around and struck the four spheres.

Babe Ruth would have been jealous.

The spheres streaked across the street, each being encased in a red aura of energy as it flew. They flew at the aliens, each one a small but deadly package of havoc.

Most of the aliens panicked, hiding behind their shields, or trying to move out of the way. However, some of the more clever ones stepped forwards, leveling their guns. One black arms alien fired a shot from the plasma gun. The shot streaked through the air, a ball of crackling green light, and collided with the red sphere in midair.

The result was that the two shots exploded in a shower of bright sparks. Red and green lit up the dark streets, and the remainder of Vita's spheres fell to the ground, still burning hot. Nanoha was slightly reminded of fireworks.

Beside her, Vita stomped her foot angrily. "Darn it!" she snarled. "Why do they have to be so smart about this?!"

"Well, they have been taking over other civilizations before..." Nanoha muttered, but went unheard as Vita stepped forward, gripping Graf Eisen.

"All right then. See if you can block...this!" she yelled, leaping towards the aliens. They prepared their guns and shields in response. However, they did not expect a rocket engine to come out of one end of Graf Eisen. The other end grew a huge spike made of yellow energy.

The engine flared, then roared to life. The hammer became its own mini missile.

As Vita flew towards the aliens, she began to spin around and around, the hammer's propulsion carrying her in circles. The hammer left a trail of reddish orange light as it streaked towards the invaders.

The enemy gaped, and then quickly put up the strongest shield it could find. The white translucent barrier flared, and the alien stood defensively behind it.

Bad move.

"Raketen...hammer!" Vita shouted, swinging her hammer with the assistance of the rocket hammer.

The enemy only had a moment to gape before the knight of the iron hammer struck. The hammer smashed into its shield. There was a flash of light, and sparks flew.

But only for about two seconds. Then the shield shattered, breaking into millions of tiny fragments. The hammer wasn't slowing down, however, and the missile hammer continued its deadly course towards the rest of the aliens.

The blow literally pounded the aliens into mush, otherwise sending them flying high, high into the sky, screeching like very large, very obnoxious home run balls. A cloud of smoke rose up, and in the blink of an eye, the rest of the enemies were annihilated.

Vita walked calmly out of the smoke. She smirked at Nanoha, who was gaping at the aftermath of the destruction. "Surprised?" she said. "Well, you've got giant pink death beams, so don't be too surprised at what _I _did."

Nanoha's cheeks became a bit pink. "You know, I don't like how that is becoming a thing for me..." she muttered.

Vita shrugged, then lifted off the ground, turning towards the direction of the next street. "Come on, we've got to go smash more aliens! The others are doing okay, but we've got to go, too!" she flew through the air, heading toward another site of carnage.

Nanoha nodded, and flew after vita. "Get ready, Raising Heart!" she said to her device, just for reassurance.

**"Yes, master."** the device replied.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, the aliens were running around in panic as golden lighting crackled all around them. Golden arrowheads hit their marks and exploded, giving off more electricity.

Fate stood in the middle of the street, Bardiche in her hand. The yellow jewel crackled with energy, sending off more and more plasma lancers every time an aliens tried moving forwards.

The aliens weren't about to retreat, however, and they slogged on, protecting themselves with enhanced shields. They peeked out from under the defenses to fire at the mage.

Red and green energy shots smashed and bounced off the walls lighting up the street. One of them bounced off a lamppost, and then hurtled at Fate.

Fate lifted Bardiche. The head of the device snapped open, and a golden blade of energy came out.

**"Haken saber."** Bardiche said, flashing brightly.

Fate swung her device, now in its scythe form, at the approaching plasma shot. A blade of electricity erupted from the end of Bardiche and then flew directly at the plasma. It spun in the air like some very dangerous boomerang.

The two shots collided in midair, exploding in a flash of red and gold light. Sparks flew everywhere, and smoke rose up.

The aliens took advantage of the smoke however, and they took this opportunity to rush at the mage without fear of getting targeted. They ran forwards, firing their guns at Fate.

Fate raised Bardiche again. The jewel flashed again.

**"Round shield."** the device intoned.

A shield of golden light flashed into existence in front of Fate. She held steady as the shots smashed into the barrier. The shots exploded or simply were deflected upon impact, but the barrier held steady.

One alien leaped forward, drawing its sword, and swung at the barrier. Apparently it was a dumb alien, because it did nothing whatsoever except make some sparks against the magic shield. Fate leaped forwards, swinging Bardiche, and the alien fell back, clubbed by the device.

As the barrage of plasma shot ceased, Fate put out her hand out, enveloped in lighting. Her hand began to glow.

"Plasma smasher!" Fate shouted.

A golden beam of light erupted from her hand, shining brightly through the gloom. The beam of light streaked across the battlefield, and slammed into the aliens. The shields helped somewhat, but many were still thrown far back from the blast. The particular alien who had tried attacking with the sword was knocked back a hundred feet, rolling and rolling across the ground until it came to a stop, covered in dust.

One black hawk, taking advantage of its flight, screeched as it tried to attack the young master mage from the air. It rose up, and then dived down, its claws extended, a black blur hurtling down towards Fate.

Fate, however, was not worried, and simply stood there. And still the black hawk flew down, down, down...

And then, just when it was mere inches away from scratching the girl's golden hair, It was impaled by a metal blade that came from behind. The black hawk was suspended in midair, not even knowing what just happened to it, as Signum's blade, Laevatein, was thrust into its chest.

Signum, withdrew her blade, which had been in schlangeform, and retracted it. The blade, which had been extended in a series of blades on a thick cord, came together into the demon blade of flame.

Fate turned to the general of the raging fire, and nodded in thanks. Signum returned the nod, and then turned to the rest of the aliens.

She then thrust Laevatein forwards, facing the aliens. She leaped into the air, running towards the aliens. She raised her sword high in the air, and drew it back for the strongest blow she can give.

The aliens shrieked, and readied their weapons, but they were a tad bit too late.

Laevatein burst into flames. Fire encased the blade, burning from the hilt to the tip of the sword. The aura of flames shone brightly, shining in the aliens' eyes. The knight of the sword swung the flaming sword down, a deadly arc cutting through the air.

The aliens didn't stand a chance. They were annihilated.

There was a flash of fire, a series of shrieks from the aliens, and then silence. Signum stood in the middle of a ring of fire, her sword smoking.

Signum walked over to Fate. "Nice work." she said shortly.

"Thank you." Fate said.

"Shall we move on?" Signum asked.

Without a word, the two rushed off to the next block, Fates scythe glowing and Signum's sword burning with bright fire.

* * *

A black arms alien lumbered through the streets of Uminari, firing its guns sporadically. Purple energy blasts shot out of the gun barrels and hit the surroundings.

However, those blasts were nothing compared to the blasts raining down from the sky.

There was a low hum in the air. A soft, golden light began to glow around a part of the street. It became larger and brighter, growing into a column of golden light. Then the light abruptly shut off, leaving only a thin golden line in the darkness.

And then the laser struck, a plume of blue light engulfing the street. It blasted down from the sky, and hit the sidewalk.

A certain, white haired man, with blue dog ears sticking out from underneath the hair, dived out of the way as the entire part of the street blew up with an earth shattering _BOOM_. Zafira rolled, and got himself to a crouching position.

He put his hand right in front of him, and a barrier formed in front of him. The projectiles, such as rubble or steel pipes from the explosion hurtled towards Zafira, but they all bounced off harmlessly against the barrier.

The rest of the army, spotting the guardian, started to advance. They were composed mainly of the big, bulky aliens, who carried around enormous bazookas and a shield on the other hand. They all started to run to the figure standing in the street.

Zafira simply stood there, and raised a hand.

Before he could do anything, however, a jet of light struck an alien. It screeched and fell down, shaking the street. Its comrades were immediately on full alert, and started to fire at the surroundings. Some of the shots were aimed at Zafira, who conjured a barrier to deflect the shots.

However, the aliens were unsuccessful in taking out the unseen threat, as more and more jets of red light hit the alien army. They tried to pinpoint the source of the attacks, but they all seemed to come from different locations. Not knowing what to do, the aliens raised their shields in defense.

_"Confringo."_

The shields suddenly shattered in the aliens' hands. They dropped the remains of it in surprise.

Harry aimed the wand under the invisibility cloak with military precision.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

One after the other, the enormous bazookas of the alien army were jerked out of their hands. They flew into the air and disappeared behind the rubble.

The aliens panicked now, and scrambled to recover their weapons. Unfortunately, some of them were bound tight by ropes that had sprung out of thin air. Others fell down, placed under the full body bind curse.

Harry sent spell after spell at the aliens, his wands flaring with many colored light. Curses and jinxes flew, each one taking down more aliens.

"Harry-kun, get out of the way!"

Harry whirled around under the cloak and saw Zafira, facing the rest of the aliens - and with his back turned to Harry.

Smirking slightly, Harry crept up behind the wolf-man.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you." Harry said.

Zafira's expression was priceless. He jumped about a foot in the air, and turned around, trying to see where the voice had come from. He stopped when he saw Harry right behind him, a small smirk on his face.

"I'll get you some time..." Zafira muttered before turning his attention to the aliens. he thrust out his hand, and it began to glow.

"Steel Yoke!" he shouted.

The aliens who had survived Harry's attack managed to retrieve their weapons. They turned back around, hungry for blood.

And then a series of spikes, composed of white energy, burst out of the ground. The crisscrossed each other, making a deadly cage like structure made of mana.

The aliens couldn't dodge the spikes in time. They were skewered by the spikes, impaled from whatever direction they were facing. Some who were lucky enough to avoid the spikes were trapped as more of them grew around them, effectively creating a cage of light.

The dust cleared, and Zafira lowered his hand.

"Nice one." Harry said.

Zafira turned, a smirk of his own on his face, then blinked.

Harry was gone again.

The guardian beast sighed. "Could you stop messing with me?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, I have to stay like this or otherwise we lose the element of surprise." Harry voice came from Zafira's left. "Besides, you're too big to fit with me under the cloak."

"Let's just get this over with." Zafira said, and started to walk to another zone. A series of footprints in the dust followed him.

* * *

The black hawks circles the city, firing down to the buildings and trying to spot any potential victims. Some of the marines flew up to them, trying to take them down. They succeeded, but not before more of the hawks converged on them and downed the mages.

They continued to fly through the red clouds. The clouds swirled around them, rippling through their wings. They flew in an erratic formation, and kept on shooting at any mage that came close by.

Suddenly, a bright white light shone through the gloom. It began to expand, growing in a circle pattern. The black hawks shrieked, and turned to face the light. It shone brighter and brighter.

The source of the light was a brow haired girl, holding a golden staff, with the end shaped like a cross. A white hat was on her hat and a sort of coat of black and white was around her shoulders. But the strangest feature about her was that she had six black wings sprouting out of her back.

A series of white circles were glowing in front of her, crisscrossing each other into a strange pattern. The center was glowing brightly.

Hayate leveled her staff at the oncoming swarm of black hawks.

"Come forth, wind of snow..." she spoke softly. The center of the circle glowed brightly. Some of the hawks screeched and drew back a little. "and become the fletching which fall from the heavens!" she finished her incantation.

The circle flashed. A huge beam of white light burst out of the center, and hurtled straight at the black hawks. The speed was incredible. And though the black hawks realized the danger, and tried to draw back, they weren't fast enough.

The beam swept through all of them. The light overpowered them. An enormous explosion occurred in the sky, lighting up the entire city for a moment. In the onslaught of magical energy, the aliens were consumed.

Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing for a moment to stare at the spectacle.

Harry couldn't help but gape at the sheer magical output that Hayate had just accomplished.

Besides him, Zafira chuckled slightly. "Surprised?" he said.

Harry looked up at the slowly fading light of the explosion. "A little." he said. He shook his head in disbelief. "And I thought I had seen it all."

"You haven't, trust me on that." Zafira said, before leaping forward and driving his fist into the side of an alien's face.

* * *

_Arthra_

If one looked closely, one could have seen steam come out of Amy Limietta's hair. She was hunched over a keyboard, looking up at the multiple screens in front of her. They showed the various battle footages, brought to her live.

She groaned in frustration. "James, any luck on tracking down the source of the invasion?" she asked hopefully.

_"If I did, I would have told you."_ was James's reply.

"Ugh..." she groaned again. She typed in some commands on the keyboard, and the screens switched to a different part of the city. There, destruction and battle still raged on, but there was no sign of an alien base or anything.

"The aliens don't seem to have a certain drop-off point." Amy said, observing the screens with tired eyes. "They just drop randomly from the sky."

_"Already have that part figured out."_ James replied.

"Then can you please try and find out where they are coming from?" Amy said, slightly annoyed.

_"How long have we've been at this again?"_ James asked.

"About four hours." Amy sighed.

_"Well, good thing happen to those who wait."_ James said lightly.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Amy asked.

_"No."_ James admitted.

"I'm thinking of shutting you down." Amy muttered, furiously typing away on her computer.

_"I've already prepared a backup drive for that, so good luck on erasing me."_ James said, almost sounding smug.

"Why did we even input a sense of humor into you?" Amy grumbled, still working on her computer.

_"Well, cuz you've really gotta lighten up this place."_ James said, undaunted. _"Especially with Mr. gloomsville walking round this place."_

"Are you talking about Chrono-kun?" Amy said, a bit suddenly.

The AI made a sound like chuckling. _"Well, you are quick. I mean, he walks around with such seriousness, ALL THE TIME. I mean, I want to ask him, 'Why so serious?'"_

"He's just trying to do his best." Amy argued. "I mean, he's got a lot to take care of!"

_"Oh, well. Standing up for Chrono-kun, are we?"_ James said slyly.

"Wha-" Amy blushed suddenly. "There's no need to say that kind of stuff!"

_"What?"_ James said innocently. _"I didn't say anything specific. Why are you implying stuff on your own?"_

"I-I meant-" Amy sputtered. "Uhh...wait! I saw something!"

_"...that's the lamest excuse ever and you know it."_ James said sarcastically.

"No, really!" Amy was suddenly on full alert, looking intently at the monitors. "Something just passed by on the monitors!"

_"Huh...you're right. There IS something new in town...did you get a visual?" _James asked.

"Uhh...only a streak of blue." Amy said, trying to catch sight of this new visitor.

_"Didn't you notice anything about the new person?"_ James said, his voice now alert.

"It's moving faster than anything I've ever seen." Amy said in wonder.

* * *

_Back in Uminari..._

Nanoha had just shot off another round of axel shooters at the enemies. She and Vita were back to back, facing the enemy on either way. They both had their shooting spells ready, the red orbs hovering in front of Vita and the pink spheres flashing in front of Nanoha.

The aliens slogged on, their shields locked together. They fired at the mages, who simply brought up their shields in defense. However, they were getting a bit strained, as they had, once again, been fighting nonstop for hours.

Vita and Nanoha both swept their hammer/staff in front of them. The spheres fired, a barrage of pink and red hurtling at the enemy.

The shots simply bounced off the aliens' shields.

Vita growled in frustration. "Can't we just go and get them right now?" she grumbled, fidgeting. She looked ready to lunge at the aliens with Graf Eisen, but Nanoha held her back.

"You'll get shot before you can even close the distance." she warned the redhead, trying to calm her down.

"But we're just sitting ducks in this case!" Vita shouted, firing off another round at the aliens.

"We just need to push them back as much as we can. We can do this." Nanoha tried to reassure her.

As the aliens advanced from either side, Nanoha and Vita moved closer together, ready to fire of another round.

However, someone else got to the aliens before they did.

All Nanoha saw was a blue blur. It came from the side, not firing any attacks, not having any defenses up. But the blur simply ran straight into battle. Before she could blink, the blue blur was upon them.

The aliens had no idea what happened to them as a bright blue flash ran past them. It smashed into them, and knocked them high into the air. Some aliens roared and pulled out their guns, but the blue blur didn't pay them any mind. As the purple and green lasers shot at it, it simply weaved through the blasts, dodging the attacks with fluid motion.

The blue blur then started to circle around and around the area. The aliens didn't even see the blur coming. One by one, they were knocked out by the blur.

Some black hawks screeched at this new development. They dived at the blue blur, firing, and tying to tag the new threat.

The blue blur leaped into the air. It hung in the air for a moment, a spinning, spiky blue ball. It then rocketed towards the black hawks. When it slammed into them, they were knocked out of the air, and flew away and out of sight.

All this took place in a matter of about thirty seconds, sixty tops. Nanoha and Vita stared at the blue blur, completely speechless.

Suddenly, the blur jumped out of the air and ran to the aliens that were left over. As it did so, it passed by Nanoha and Vita. A strong gust of wind blasted against their faces. They shielded themselves from the intense wind. And in that moment, Nanoha swore she heard a sonic boom.

The blue blur finished a lap around the area. When it came full circle, none of the aliens were left standing. The blur skidded to a hat right in front of the two girls, kicking up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Nanoha found herself staring at a blue, sneaker clad, glove wearing, three foot three...hedgehog.

However, this hedgehog was also a bit more human. He was standing upright, for one thing. He eyes were also emerald green, and were alive with intelligence and joy. Finally, his sneakers and gloves gave the fact away that he was no ordinary hedgehog.

The hedgehog whistled. "Finally! You won't believe how long I had to wait to do that!" he said playfully.

Nanoha and Vita were just staring at the hedgehog.

"Umm...who are you exactly?" Nanoha asked the hedgehog, who was tapping his feet on the ground as if her was waiting for something.

The hedgehog grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" he said.

"...Sonic? Kind of fitting when you think about it..." Vita muttered.

"Wha-" Nanoha began to ask, but then abruptly stopped. "Look out!" she shouted, pointing Raising Heart behind Sonic. Sonic turned in a flash to come face to face with a black alien.

However, Sonic was ready. As the alien took a swing, Sonic easily sidestepped the attack. The alien stumbled forward, and the hedgehog prepared to launch a counterattack.

He didn't have to, though, because at that exact moment, a yellow bolt of energy shot from the right and impaled the alien. The alien slumped to the ground.

"Was that Fate?" Vita asked.

"No, it wasn't." Sonic answered it for her.

A mechanical hum caught Nanoha's attention. She turned in the direction from where the yellow bolt came from. Half expecting to see Fate, Nanoha's jaws dropped again when she saw another anthromorphic hedgehog, exactly the same size and proportions as Sonic. The only differences were that his quills were spiked upwards, he was black with red stripes, and he skated across the ground instead of running.

He too skidded to a stop in front of the two girls, who stared at this development. The black hedgehog looked at the mages once, then turned to Sonic. "Should have left me some." he said in a quiet, deep voice that was the polar opposite of Sonic's cheery, lighthearted voice.

"Well, I was having too much fun!" Sonic said. "Anyways, this is Shadow. Shadow, meet...uhh..."

"Nanoha Takamachi. Nice to meet you...I guess." Nanoha said, bowing slightly.

"Vita Yagami." Vita said shortly, nodding at the hedgehogs.

"Got spunk." Sonic smirked.

A drone of a vehicle caught their attention. They turned around, half expecting to see a car despite this being a war zone. However, the two hedgehogs then looked up at the sky.

A red plane was flying through the city. It was a biplane, painted red and yellow with a logo of two fox tails on one wing. It came down to the ground, its wheels rolling and bumping slightly on the uneven surface.

As the plane came to a stop, it revealed the pilot. This time it was a fox, a young anthromorphic fox who, oddly, had two tails instead of one.

At this point, the two mages were quite speechless.

The fox leaped down from the cockpit, and came down slowly. His twin tails rotated like a propeller as he fluttered down. He landed safely, and walked over to Sonic.

"Sonic! There you are! I was worried when you jumped out of the plane..." he glared slightly at Sonic, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Tails, couldn't exactly wait with all the action going on." he said clapping a hand on the kit's shoulder.

"Uhh...who are these people?" Tails asked, just now noticing the two mages standing there and watching this whole scene play out.

"..." Sonic stood there for a moment, looking back and forth between the anthromorphic and the mages.

"Well, does anyone care to start a conversation?" he asked.

* * *

**\- To be continued -**

**Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, adding another chapter to the story **_**White Devil: Genesis**_**! Here, we finally get to know what these aliens are, why they are here (sort of) and what other heroes are here to save the day!**

**Yeah, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails are also here to save the day! I brought them into the story because I wanted to tie them in with the black arms, the aliens who invaded Uminari City. It would be kind of strange if the black arms were here, but Sonic and co. were not.**

**I was originally going to have Sonic and co. come in to Uminari, introduce themselves, and then show them fighting in this chapter. However, after writing the other stuff in, I realized that this chapter was long enough as it was. I know some people like to write longer, or read longer chapters, but for me, I like to keep a relatively consistent length.**

**But don't worry, because that gives me a lot more meat to put into the next chapter! Next time, you will see the mages, the wizard, and Sonic &amp; co. battle alongside each other against the black arms! Will they prevail? What awesome skills will the blue blur show? And how will the mages react to another encounter with the unusual? Find out in the next chapter of **_**White Devil: Genesis**_**!**

* * *

_**End Chapter Corner: Swift Vengeance**_

A plasma shot streaked across the ruined streets of Uminari. it sailed through the trees, the rubble, and exploded in a blast of heat and light, showering the places with stone. Several more followed it, all intent on destruction. They hit the sidewalk, the walls, the glass windows that had somehow survived the initial invasion.

Unfortunately for the aliens firing the shots, retaliation was coming for them swiftly.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge, almost solid looking beam of golden light blasted through seven buildings, smashing through everything in the way. It streaked across the streets, everything in its path disintegrating. The aliens saw this coming. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped...and then, abandoning all dignity, they ran.

Thing is, you don't escape the all famous Kamehameha.

The bean reached the fleeing aliens in no time, and they screeched as they were engulfed in a blast of golden light. The light enveloped several blocks, shining as brightly as a second sun. For a moment, the entire alleyway was lit up with blinding light.

When the light subsided, there was a gigantic crater where the aliens had previously been standing. As for the aliens themselves, there were no traces of them. Completely gone, turned to dust in the onslaught of ki energy.

From the sky, a figure slowly floated down, dressed in orange robes, holding a red pole, or bo staff, and hovering a few feet off the ground. His hair was golden, same as the energy that was surrounding his body. The aura lit up the dark night.

"I am Son Goku!" he shouted. He roared as the aura intensified around his body.

"And I am a Super Saiyan!"

* * *

**I couldn't help but put this in :) I'm not a huge DBZ fan, but I recently saw the Goku vs Superman death battle that Screwattack did. I'm not going to judge, but I will say that the battle got me hooked on the Kamehameha. So yeah. Enjoy this and savor it, folks. And also be ready for the next chapter of this story!**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**

**Next: Enter the Blue Blur! Part 2**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Blue Blur! Part 2

**Chapter 5-2: Enter the Blue Blur! Part 2**

"Behind you!"

The words were directed towards a certain blue hedgehog, whose ears twitched for a moment. His quills suddenly stood up, and then, in a blink of an eye, he neatly sidestepped a potentially deadly sword strike from a black arms alien.

Sonic wasn't a bit fazed however, and he instead leaped up into the air, curled into a ball, and slammed into the alien, a whirling blue spiky ball. Insta-kill.

Sonic nodded thankfully at Tails, who nodded back. he then took off, instantly accelerating to the speed of sound. A group of aliens blocked his path. His response was to simply use the boost. A blue aura of wind surrounded him, and he began to run even faster than he had been before. He ran at the aliens, like a blue arrow.

The blue blur smashed through the ranks of aliens, busting away any attempt to reach him. The aliens were knocked sky high or else blown away.

The world's fastest hedgehog then did a sharp, 90 degrees turn to the right, kicking up a cloud of dust while he did so. Without even slowing down, he sped forward and smashed through another group of aliens with his boost. Some aliens blocked the attack with their shields. While that did save them from the worst of the attack, the momentum could not be blocked, and they were knocked back into walls or trees.

A swarm of black hawks screeched at Sonic, all diving at him while shooting their guns at him.

Sonic smirked. "You wanna play?"

He ran forward and leaped into the air. This time, he used his homing attack, shooting forward in midair while curled up into his ball form. He smashed into one, two, three aliens, and continued until he had reached seven, a perfect chain.

He dropped back down to the ground, landing right in front of a huge black oak alien. The alien started forwards, gun raised, but Sonic had already curled up into a ball. he started spinning in place, blowing the dust behind him, and then zipped forward, the spin dash cutting through the alien.

A ring bomb suddenly exploded next to him, and Sonic leaped out of the way. He stopped and stared at Tails, simply pointed right behind him. Sonic looked, and saw another black arms alien holding the gun in his direction.

Tails tossed the bomb. It sailed through the air and found its mark. The bomb then exploded in a flash of light, sending fake rings everywhere.

"Good going buddy!" Sonic said, flashing a thumbs up. Tails nodded in response and then flew off to find another alien that would go down in a few hits.

Sonic dashed off again, passing an alien who was promptly blown off its feet from the sheer force of the speedster. He boosted through another rank of aliens, effortlessly kicking them out of the way. However, he saw another alien, twenty feet away from him, with its back turned to a certain black and red hedgehog. The hedgehog was slowly sneaking up on the alien, his fists raised.

Sonic smirked and ran right towards the alien.

As Shadow was about to give the black arms alien the surprise of its life, a blue blur came in from the left and sent it flying sky high. Shadow stopped and glared at Sonic.

Sonic simply grinned. "Gotta go faster, Shadow!" he said. Then he was off.

The ultimate life form shook his head, irritated, and dashed off, creating a sonic boom of his own. Unlike Sonic, however, Shadow was not running. Rather, he was skating across the ground, courtesy of his hover shoes. He spotted a couple of black arms advancing through the city. Shadow dashed towards them, and then attacked with a series of homing attacks on them.

_Get out of here._ Shadow thought savagely. _Don't appear in my life ever again._

* * *

Why were they here again?

He had thought they were gone. He thought he had annihilated them. Forever. He had defeated every last one of them. sent them fleeing to whatever futile shelter they could find, had put his accursed past behind him...

But now his past had come back to haunt him once more.

It was like the first invasion all over again. he could picture it in his head as clearly as a photograph. The red sky, the aliens dropping out of the clouds, the darkness rising...

And above all, a deep, chilling voice, like knife of stone...

_Shadow..._

* * *

"Chaos spear!"

Shadow slashed his hand through the air. A series of yellow bolts of chaos energy formed around Shadow, and then hurtled through the air. The chaos spears found their mark, and the aliens that had been in front of Shadow all fell over, unmoving.

A barrage of plasma came at him. Shadow's response was to send out more chaos spears, each one of the bolts cutting neatly through the blasts.

As Shadow sent out wave after wave of chaos spears, the enemy started to stumble back. They had decided to attack from a distance, instead of foolishly trying to engage him head on. However, this was also forcing them to come together into a group.

This could only give the ultimate life form more chances to attack them

Shadow stopped his constant barrage of chaos spears, and the dashed forward, also breaking the sound barrier. He accelerated even faster than before, speeding up to the point where an aura of orange wind began to form around him. He boosted forward, an orange ball of light, hurtling straight at the enemy.

They effects weren't pretty. The aliens screamed as Shadow, a whirling, spiky ball of energy, cut right through their ranks. Shadow came out the other side of the swarm, after nearly half of them had been dispatched.

A screeching sounded from above, and Shadow looked up to see about a dozen aliens fall out of the sky, forming a circle around him. They hefted their guns, all of them prepared to turn the hedgehog into Swiss cheese.

Shadow, however, wasn't fazed.

As the aliens pulled the trigger, Shadow began to glow. He was surrounded by an aura of red light. The bullets that the aliens shot at him simply bounced off his skin at that point. Shadow took a deep breath, and...

"Chaos...blast!"

An explosion shook the street.

Across the street, Nanoha and Vita both looked over at where the explosion had occurred. They saw a huge ball of red energy expanding out from where the explosion had occurred. It washed over everything, blotting out the aliens from sight.

Nanoha stared. "How is a little guy like that so powerful...?" she wondered out loud.

"Get used to it." Sonic's voice came from her left, cheerful as ever. Nanoha looked to her left, but Sonic was already gone, leaving a gust of wind behind.

Sonic boosted through another rank of aliens. They were cleaning things up pretty fast. Aliens were falling left and right. Sonic saw Tails throwing a ring bomb into the midst of the aliens. It exploded in a bright flash of light.

A screeching sound caught Sonic's attention. Sonic looked up and saw a group of black hawks flying above rooftops, all heading this way.

Sonic grinned. "Let's play."

He boosted once again into the speed of sound, busting through aliens. This time, however, he ran straight at the wall, facing the approaching aliens. He ran faster and faster. The wall came closer.

Sonic didn't falter, and when the wall was mere inches from his face, he jumped up and began running straight up the wall. He crossed the distance of five stories in a matter of seconds.

Another _whoosh_ caught his attention. Sonic looked to his right, and saw Shadow, also in his boost, and running right alongside him.

Sonic grinned, and nodded. Shadow nodded back, although he wasn't smiling.

_Typical Shadow._ Sonic thought as he reached the top of the building.

The black hawks screeched as Sonic and Shadow suddenly burst up from the rooftop edge, both poised to strike. They hovered in the air for a moment, then curled into a spinning, spiky ball. They rocketed forwards, and smashed into each and every one of the aliens.

They finished off about seven homing attacks each. When they were finished, not a single black hawk was left in the sky.

The two hedgehogs dropped back down to the rooftop. Without a word, they dashed off in opposite directions, both intent on saving the city.

Tails, in the meantime, was flying around the city, being his own personal bomber. His twin tails twirled behind him, spinning like rotary blades. He hovered about twenty feet off the ground, and aimed carefully at each and every one of the aliens. He then tossed more bombs into their midst.

The aliens fired at the hovering fox, but he nimbly moved out of the way. He then decided to take a more direct approach. Tails dropped down to the ground, and dashed towards the aliens. The aliens seemed surprised at the unnatural speed of the fox. However, they were even more surprised when the fox curled up into a spinning ball, and slammed right through their midst, sending them flying.

Uncurling from his spin dash, Tails smirked slightly. "Some people seem to forget...I'm the one who made this move." he said, before, launching another spin dash at them.

An alien roared and charged at him, swinging his sword. Tails nimbly dodged it, and then spun around. As he did so, his twin tails swung around, and hit the aliens in the chest.

The alien was knocked back from the surprisingly strong attack. Tails then launched himself at another alien, before knocking it down once more with his tails.

The sound of gunfire suddenly reached his ears, along with a groan from Sonic. Tails looked around and saw why Sonic was giving Shadow a deadpan look.

Shadow had picked up a plasma gun from a fallen alien somehow. He was now running around, twin guns in his hands, and firing at the aliens. He dashed down a street, his arms stretched out to the sides, holding the guns. The guns fired as he ran, taking down every alien that was unfortunate to be on the sidewalk.

Some of the aliens tried to block his path, but Shadow simply kicked them out of the way. he kept firing until he skidded to a stop at a clearing...right in front of Sonic.

Sonic just stared him. "Really?" he said, and facepalmed.

If Shadow had been more emotional, he would have actually looked sheepish. However, he simply responded to Sonic's deadpan look with a shrug, and then threw the guns down.

Sonic just shook his head, and then dashed off once more.

A black hawk alien was being smarter than its fellow brethren. It was keeping a reasonably safe distance away from the hedgehog, while firing its guns at him. Sonic, however, simply smirked at the alien, and then was off.

He ran at a wall, and then jumped. His foot touched the wall, and he used the momentum to run a bit along the wall, before jumping off. He flew through the air before his foot touched a tree this time. Sonic jumped off that too, and hurled himself toward the alien.

The alien screeched and tried to run, but to no avail. Sonic, curled into his ball form, smashed into the creature.

The trio kept running all around the city, cleaning up any black arms alien that was in the way. A series of crashes, explosions, and grunts sounded from all across the city as the super speedy animals did their work.

Shadow shot a chaos spear through an alien's head. It dropped down on the spot. Shadow then started to boost again. He ran through the streets of Uminari City, the scenes of destruction becoming a dark, fiery blur. The wind rushed through his quills, and he enjoyed the feeling for a moment.

However, even running was not enough to distract him from the fact that his past had come back to haunt him once more.

He could hear the voice of his...creator, echoing in his head.

_"I gave you life, and this is how you repay me? The irony of it all...is that I gave you life...now, I'll take it back!"_

_"You can't fool me, Shadow! This time, you're mine!"_

_"Shadow...why are you doing this?"_

_"Shadow...give them a chance to be happy!"_

The voices rushed through his head, flashing through his brain. A million voices whispered at his ear, the sound of the aliens, the sound of the resentful civilians, the sound of revengeful soldiers, the sound...of the victims of the ARK...

Destroying the black arms were not helping at all.

Each alien he took down only served as a painful reminder of all his mistakes, all his past lives, his actions, his wrongs...

He had said he put all that behind him. However, the invasion was proof that his past was not going to be put away so easily.

_It doesn't matter._ Shadow thought furiously, smashing his fist into an alien's face. _I just have to make it clear that I want nothing more to do with them._

But that didn't make the voices go away.

* * *

"Uh...what's happening around here?" Fate asked Nanoha.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Signum said.

They stared at the anthropomorphic animals that they've never known about before, running around and generally kicking some alien ass.

"And I thought we've seen it all..." Vita mumbled.

"The blue guy...he might even be faster than you, Fate." Nanoha said. "And you're the fastest person I know."

"Who are they anyway?" Signum asked.

"Well, they did tell us their names. The blue one is called Sonic, the fox is called Tails, and the black and red hedgehog is called Shadow." Nanoha explained.

"Sonic...Shadow...well, we don't know anything about them." Vita said.

"I think we'll have to ask them later." Fate said wisely. "_After_ they are finished beating up the aliens."

"Chrono-kun doesn't seem to think that way." Nanoha said, pointing.

Everyone looked to see the boy approaching Sonic, who had just landed a spectacular uppercut to an huge alien.

"Excuse me." Chrono tried to get Sonic's attention.

"Eh?" Sonic muttered, turning around. "Oh hi! Uh, one second." Sonic then leaped up into the air and landed a homing attack into an alien right behind Chrono. Chrono flinched slightly, mainly because of how fast the hedgehog was.

"Okay, got that out of the way. So...what's up?" Sonic asked, flashing a grin.

"Well...can you explain who you are and your reasons for coming here?" Chrono said slowly.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And as for why I came here..." Sonic pretended to think hard. "I don't know...is there anything wrong with trying to stop an alien invasion? I mean, it looked like you guys needed all the help you can get. The other military forces are being blocked by the aliens anyways." he said easily.

"Then...how did you get here?" Chrono asked.

"By plane." Sonic answered, gesturing to a back alleyway. "The aliens were a bit busy holding off the military, so they didn't bother to look up. Had a little trouble without an airport though."

"Right. Also-" Chrono began, but Sonic cut him off.

"Look, we're in the middle of an invasion, so can you put off the questions until _after_ I finish having fun?" Sonic said, doing a few leg stretches and tapping his feet on the ground impatiently.

"Having...fun?" Chrono repeated blankly.

"Hey, even if they are annoying..." Sonic smirked. "It's still satisfying to smash them away. I can't have them destroying a city, now can I?" The hedgehog started walking past Chrono, shifting his feet into a more comfortable position. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off!" he grinned, and dashed off.

Chrono stood there blankly, no knowing what to say.

* * *

_Location unknown_

The figure stood in front of the screen, the light illuminating his face. He had watched the whole thing play out. He stared at the new creatures that had come into the equation. More specifically, at a certain black hedgehog.

"Shadow..." the figure said thoughtfully. "You have come back after all."

He watched as Shadow absolutely annihilated his troops. He didn't feel defeated, however, and continued to watch the battle play out as if it was a mildly interesting TV show.

The door opened, and a black arms alien came in. The figure floated over to the alien and bent down to hear what it had to say.

"So...it is captured?" he asked after a while. The alien nodded. "Very well. keep it contained until I can use it properly."

The alien bowed, and then left.

The figure turned back to the screen, and stared at the hedgehogs and the mages, all fighting side by side. They seemed unstoppable, invincible, which obviously gave the TSAB the "authority" to collect the lost logias.

_That will change soon enough. _He thought.

"Having fun?" a voice said.

The figure flinched for a moment, momentarily caught off guard, but then regained his composure in a blink of an eye.

"Who even let you aboard my ship?" he asked irritably.

"No one. I let myself in." the voice replied. It was deep and slightly raspy, as if it hardly got any use. "How is the invasion coming along, Doom?"

"It is going fairly smoothly." Doom replied. "A few minor annoyances, but otherwise, everything is going on well."

"Ah. I see." The voice sounded amused. "So you are indeed capable after all."

"That seemed to be sarcasm." Doom said. "If all goes well, the TSAB will be destroyed in a matter of days. Weeks at most."

"Villains always say that. And they still fail in the end."

"Guess we'll have to change that." Doom said smoothly.

He was met with a chuckle. "Very well. I must get back to my own work. Enjoy your apocalypse."

There was a blue glint in the darkness, and then it was gone.

Doom stood there for a moment. Then he turned back to the screen.

The battle seemed to be drawing to an end for today. His forces were retreating. The mages and the animals were also drawing back.

A gnarled hand reached out and started typing on the keyboard.

"Hope you can hide well enough, mages." Black Doom muttered, his eye flashing.

* * *

The battle was wrapping up.

They had once again successfully driven the aliens back. The newcomers Sonic, Shadow, and Tails played a big part in that, as they were fast enough, and strong enough, to clean out the city as fast as they could.

Now the mages, wizard, and animals converged on a park bench. Normally, it would be a great place to sit, but the battles had turned the green grassland into a field riddled with holes and rubble. It was a depressing sight, no doubt, but there were more pressing matters to take care of.

The first was, of course, the case of Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. They were now talking amongst themselves, Sonic being as cheerful as ever, while munching on a chili dog he found somewhere. Tails was talking with Sonic, who seemed a bit concerned about his buddy's safety. And Shadow...well, he was being like Shadow, as always.

The mages were also there. They were quite surprised at this new sight. Animals that changed into human was a thing in their world, but actual anthropomorphic animals was a whole new different level.

"How does he move so fast?" Fate wondered. "They seemed to break the sound barrier so easily."

_"They don't seem to possess any linker cores of any sort."_ James voice beeped from the small, handheld device that Chrono was holding. _"In fact, they are normal hedgehogs and a fox...except that they talk, eat chili dogs, and run around at the speed of sound."_

"Well, they did help us save the city, so I guess we'll have to thank them." Nanoha said.

"True, but...it was a weird day." Hayate said, just now having flown down from the sky.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They turned around to see Chrono approaching Sonic once more.

"Yes?" Sonic said before shoving the rest of the chili dog in his mouth.

"You said you came here to help, didn't you?" The boy asked.

"Correct." Sonic said, licking some of the sauce from his gloves.

"So...Sonic, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come with us." the boy went on. "I mean, we do need all the help we can get, so..."

"No." Shadow broke in suddenly.

All of them stared at the hedgehog, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"No?" Nanoha asked. "Why?"

Shadow turned his head towards her, his piercing ruby eyes staring right at the girl's. "You say your...TSAB is a sort of a military group?" Shadow said, a bit of an edge to his voice.

Sonic immediately realized where Shadow was getting at. "Shadow, now might not be a good-"

"Yes. We are an interdimensional security force that is formed by a union of several worlds. We monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world...especially when it involved an alien invasion." Chrono broke in.

"And yet you employ children as soldiers, you say?" Shadow said, his voice still hard.

"Um...well, you see, Shadow-kun..." Fate started to explain, but this time, Chrono broke in.

"It is not a matter of age, it is a matter of talent. And if anyone, no matter how old or young they are, has enough talent, we will enlist their help." he said calmly.

Shadow scoffed. "Worse than GUN." he muttered, though only Sonic and Tails could hear him.

"Are you not happy with our systems?" Chrono asked, an air of formality around him.

_"Here he goes again..." _James muttered.

"I don't have a good record with any organization, actually, and especially not a group of mages who use children as their warriors." Shadow said, his voice quiet and yet filled with anger.

"That doesn't mean that you have to criticize us so openly." Chrono said, his voice also taking on an edge.

"I belong to no organization. I don't have to answer to anyone." Shadow replied.

"Come on, Shadow. We are both trying to stop an army of black arms from invading an destroying a city. I think we can put aside problems in the face of that." Sonic broke in with a hopeful grin.

The ultimate life form's response, however, was short and irritated. "No."

Chrono looked taken aback. "Wha-"

"Look, you've gotta understand him here." Sonic interrupted, pulling Chrono away for a moment. "He...isn't exactly on the best of terms with some other military organization in our place."

"What happened?" Nanoha asked.

Sonic grimaced slightly. "Let's just skip the details." he said. "Point is, I think he just wants to be independent from y'all."

"What about you then?" Hayate asked. "Will you come with us?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sonic said.

The mages looked at Sonic for a moment.

"Huh? Why?" Fate asked. "Are you also disapproving of us?"

"No no no no...it's not that." Sonic said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "It's just...I don't really like to belong to anyone. I like to be free. And just so you know, my freedom is everything to me." he grinned. "I gotta go fast, after all!"

"Well, I'm guessing you are not going to come either, Tails?" Chrono asked.

"No." Tails said, a bit timid from being around a bunch of strangers. "I'm going with Sonic."

Sonic grinned at his buddy.

"Very well." Chrono said.

"Don't try to sound so official, kid." Shadow muttered.

"Excuse me?" Chrono sounded indignant. "I don't know how old you are, but-"

"At least fifty." Sonic whispered to Chrono with a grin.

Chrono sweatdropped. "Oh."

Shadow smirked.

"Time to go!" Sonic said cheerfully. "Tails, did you call in-"

They were interrupted by a rush of wind. A whirring sound could be heard, along with the sound of an engine. As they searched up and down the street for a car, it got louder and louder.

And then a red and yellow biplane dropped in from the sky. It was a normal biplane, but had been done a neat paint job, red and white deigns, a smooth, sleek cockpit, and a logo of two tails on one wing, for obvious reasons.

"What is that?" asked Nanoha, fascinated.

"I call it the tornado." Tails explained. "It's...our private jet, I guess."

"Time to fly again!" Sonic said, jumping onto a wing.

Shadow didn't say anything, but instead jumped onto the other wing.

"Well, see you all around." Sonic said cheerfully. "Oh, and if you want to contact us by any chance, here's our...number, I guess." the hedgehog threw down a small card that had a blue hedgehog logo on it.

The Tornado rumbled, and then lifted off the ground. It rose higher and higher up, until it reached the peak of the buildings in Uminari City. Then it flew away, a streak of red and yellow disappearing into the horizon.

The mages stood there in silence for a moment.

"I...guess we should all head back." Harry said after a moment.

Slowly, they all nodded, and they walked towards the drop-off point to head back to the Arthra.

* * *

**\- To be Continued -**

**Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, finishing off...a rather lazily done chapter, I admit. To be honest, I was getting a bit lazy since last week, when I decided I would upload the chapter in two parts, for reasons I can't even justify. And even in this chapter, I don't know if I did a good enough job of introducing Sonic and co.**

**But I did have a legitimate reason for doing so. You see, I am working on another fanfic right now, but it is currently in its..uhh, first draft stage, I guess. That will be a whole new fic altogether, and I am planning to put it on Fanfic sooner or later. However, that also caused me to slow down on this story. However, fear not, as I will bring my work back up to speed after this chapter. And I will also get the story moving again. Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but it was part 2 of 2, so...excuses. Yay**

**So in this chapter, new friends are made, new arrivals are shown, and new enemies are revealed...or not yet. The heroes will have a lot to deal with, I'm telling you that right now. Whether they will be up to it...we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also, new story alert! This one is also in my profile, so check it out if you want to see what it is!**

**But in the meantime, don't forget to read and review! :) really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter: Attack on the Arthra**


	7. Chapter 7: AN & Rewrite

**Chapter 7: Really? Seriously?**

**New Story Alert! Go to my profile and kindly click on the story **_**Fan Fiction Fighters**_** to see my latest story. This is going to be my own death battle series, where characters from different media come together in a battle to the death! I put my first fight up there today, which is Pyro vs Elsa, so please check it out!**

Okay, now for the actual thing I wanted to say.

So I said when I began this story that I will not lose heart halfway, and will see this through. And that feeling hasn't changed. I am not abandoning the white devil series by any chance.

However, the deeper I went into the story, and the more I planned the characters that were going to be included in this massive crossover, I realized that there were simply too many characters for me to handle.

So with all that in mind, I am going to rewrite this story, with some minor changes.

The main change is that it will not include Harry Potter. I am sorry for those who were looking forward to seeing him more, but I just think that he is kind of a spare character when you think about him.

Also, the rewrite will now be posted on the **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and _Sonic the hedgehog_** crossover section. I will now be focusing on the story between the Sonic characters and the MLGN cast. That way, I'll be able to make things more manageable for me, and the big flow will not be interrupted.

Once again, I am sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter, but I will be rewriting this. The rewrite should be up within a few days.

Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story! I am simply rewriting it. Hopefully I will have more luck on that one, and I will actually be able to pull off a solid storyline.

But anyways, wish me luck!

Jamesbreaker15, signing off.


	8. Chapter 8: Rewrite up

**Chapter 8: Rewrite Up**

Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, and I just wanted to tell you that the rewrite for this story had been posted on the Sonic and Hedgehog and MGLN crossover section! If you want to check it out, by all means, do so, and don't forget to read and review my other fanfics as well!

Well, that was a short message.

Oh, and this is not being taken off this site. Just saying.


End file.
